As A Team
by Cruel Jewel
Summary: Bella and Edward broke up two years ago. They hook up at Rose and Emmett's wedding. Birth Control failed, Bell's pregnant, Edward is confused and pissed. Will they be able to get it together and work as a team before the baby is born? or Will it all end in shambles?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking in our little shopping area in my town. I was walking toward the restaurant that had because my go to place since I became pregnant. I heard "Bella" and something smashed into my legs. I looked down to see my ex's daughter Elizabeth hugging my leg. I looked in the direction she came from to see her father giving her or me the evil eye. I wasn't worried about that though, I was hoping the sweater I had on would hide me slight baby bump. I squatted down to her size and hugged her back. I haven't seen her in so long. Sometimes I would see her with her mom or Aunt Alice around but with her father not so much. I stopped dealing with him right before her third birthday because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with himself. I couldn't only go to him for sex anymore, I felt so much more for him them that.

"Elizabeth" he demanded, breaking me away from my thoughts. I noticed I still had her in my arms and I set her to her feet. One look at their faces and I can tell she knew she was in trouble for walking away from him like that and he wasn't planning on letting her get away with it.

"I'm sorry daddy" she whispered looking sad.

"Don't you ever do that again, you understand" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes" she replied.

I finally peeled my eyes off of Elizabeth and looked up into those green eyes.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble. Babygirl next time just call me, I would have come to u to say hi" I said smiling while tapping her tapping her nose with my pointer.

She giggles and hugged me leg again. I hugged her back.

"Be good for daddy and mommy, okay" I said rubbing her back. "I gotta run, I'm starving" I added in while slowly backing away.

As I was walking away from them I heard Elizabeth whine she was hungry and ask to eat with me. Whatever Edward's reply was, they the opposite way. I finally got to the diner I love or rather my baby loves. I waited for my waiter to take my order and told her I wanted a chicken patty with string fries and a strawberry milkshake. As I waited for my food I started thinking about Edward and Elizabeth. Being that I work as a nurse in a children's doctor's office I see Elizabeth once a year accompanied by her mom or once in a while her dad. I also see her from time to time when she spends time with her auntie Alice. Alice is one of my best friends and Edwards twin sister. Rosalie is the older evil sister and even when her attitude gets on my nerves she's my other best friend. I hang out with Alice more because we're around the same age and Rose recently got married and she's becoming scarcer. Speaking of Rosalie getting married, that is when I conceived my child. Edward and I slept together the night of the wedding. According to my doctor there could be many reasons why my birth control failed. At first I was upset it failed being that it's been working all these years. Oh well what's done is done.

My food came, breaking me out my thoughts for the moment. I ate and started thinking about what to tell Alice since she is going to notice my baby bump soon. I don't believe Alice knows me and Edward slept together so maybe I'll tell her it was just a one night stand and I was to tipsy and horny to care about the guy's name. It will possibly back fire if Edward's genes override mine and the kid looks just like him. We'll cross that bridge when I get there because I have a doctor's appointment to get too.

I finish my last bite of food and get a chocolate cookie to go and walk to my car so I can my make doctor's appointment on time. As usual when I get to the office it was crowded. That's why I just took a personal day. Yesterday made my fourth month so I need to see him because I'm going into my second trimester. I play on my phone while I wait. I decided find out what milestones my baby took this weeks since I haven't read it yet. According to the baby center website my baby is:

Your baby's skeleton is changing from soft cartilage to bone, and the umbilical cord — her lifeline to the placenta — is growing stronger and thicker. Your baby weighs 5 ounces now (about as much as a turnip), and she's around 5 inches long from head to bottom. She can move her joints, and her sweat glands are starting to develop.

It makes me feel good to know what should be going on every week which is why I read it. I already started thinking of names. The nurse called me and I went to the bathroom first because I know that's what he is going to tell me. I get in my the room and strip from the waist down, sit on the table and put the paper thing over my lap. About 8 minutes later Dr. C comes in. He checks me and asked questions and then he calls for the ultrasound machine. The gel is warm dis time and he starts the process. I'm relieved the hear the loud whooshing noise. I stare at the screen while the doctor checking whatever he is checking.

"Do you want to know the sex" he asks.

"No" I reply smiling.

I want it to be worth the wait, something to look forward to in the end of giving birth. After I'm all cleaned off I head to the desk to make my next appointment for when I'm six months. We decide on the 28th of December after work at 5 would be good. I head to Alice's for dinner like I promised. I've tried not to spend too much time so she won't notice. I'm can't hide it anymore in these next weeks. It takes me about 20 minutes to reach her house. I ring the bell because no telling if Jazz is there. I would not want to walk in on them two bumping uglies. It turn out Jazz was not there which means I'm in more trouble them I thought.

"Come in stranger" she says before walking away toward the kitchen.

I keep quiet and follow behind her. When I get to the kitchen I'm relieved she is making fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I don't think I can deal with throwing up, telling her part of the truth and getting chewed out. By the look on her face I can tell it's coming.

"Why haven't I heard from you" she says not looking at me.

"Because..." I start to say.

"You know what. It doesn't even matter. Tell me what you've hidden" she says turning off the stove and sitting at the table facing me.

"I wasn't really hiding it per say, I just needed time to let it soak in" I said playing with my fingers.

She didn't say anything so I looked up and she was giving me the 'you betta talk now or I'ma beat your ass look' my mom use to give me.

"I'm pregnant" I mumble out.

"What" she said getting close to me.

"I'm pregnant" I repeat again louder.

She falls on the floor laughing and I wonder for a minute if she is on drugs. I stand up and take off my sweater and lift up my shirt so she can look at my belly. The laughing stop immediately.

"OMG!"She screams making me jump. "I can't believe this, how far along are you" she says bouncing and clapping.

"Four months yesterday" I say while pulling my shirt down.

"So you were already pregnant at the wedding" she yelled.

"I didn't find out until September 7th when I went to the doctors" I say avoiding her question.

"Hmmm so you kept it from me for a little over a month. Why" she asked looking genuinely hurt.

"I was in shock, it took me a while to believe it anyway" I said grabbing her hand. "I wasn't being mean plus I didn't know how you were going to react to the news. Can you swear to secretary, even from Jazz? Please I'll tell u why after u promise" I said starting to tear up.

"Of course Isabella, tell me" she said pulling me into a hug.

"I slept with Edward the night of the wedding. We were hammered. It took me a little while to remember how we got to his place. I wanted him and was tired  
the damn drought from sex I was on, plus he cornered me and was saying things that I won't repeat to his sister. We took the back door and hailed a cab. We went back to his place and obvious you know what happened. We passed out after. I woke up and he was sleeping next me and we were naked. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I had to get out of there before he woke up and told me that it was a mistake. I called Riley to come get me. I love him Ali and he told me when we had the talk about what if's that if I got pregnant we would have to take care of it because he didn't know if he could handle another kid. I have no idea if he still feels that way or if he'll think I trapped him or I took advantage of him. What if he tells me to kill my baby Alice? I can't do it." I was screaming hysterically crying now. She walked me out the kitchen into her bed room.

"Belly idk what he's going to say but I think you should still tell him something. If he doesn't want anything to do with the baby than I'll help you and so will the rest of my family" she says. "I think you need to rest thought, I'd be upset if me getting you this worked up did something to hurt my nephew or niece" she said grinning.

She told me to lie down and then she walked out the room. She came back with an ice cold water. I sat up to drink it and she took off my shoes. She pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead.

"Relax for a little while okay" she asked.

"Promise you won't tell" I asked suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I promise to not to tell him if you promise to tell him soon Bella." She said.

"When is soon" I said starting to tear up.

"Relax Belly, as long as it's before you give birth and this doesn't get you out of celebrating your birthday since you kept hiding from us on your birthday" she said shoving my shoulder.

"Okay Ali" I said knowing it was hard for her to keep thing from Jasper and even harder for her to keep things from her twin.

I pushed the horrible thought of having to see Edward and be around his family now that I was showing. Rosalie and Alice will never let me get away with wearing a big sweater and Esmé will pick up on it right away.

"Ali" I called as she was walking away from the bed.

"Yea Belly" she asked.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep" I asked patting the spot on the otherwise of the bed. "And these sheets better be clean" I said trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as we got comfortable, I was out. I woke up after I don't know how long to someone playing with my hair. I look and a see Lizzy.

"Hey baby girl" I say smiling.

"Hi auntie" she said still playing with my hair. "I want to have long hairs like you when I get older"

"You hair is already really long" I said lightly tugging her pigtail. It felt good to hear that giggle I've been missing for a month. I was all of a sudden sad and angry at myself for taking myself away from that long and I remember her flying to me like a bat out of hell earlier. I wonder if her half-brother or sister will look like her even a bit or if he/she will have a giggle the will brighten my day too. I didn't even notice I was crying or that Lizzy walked out the room until Alice hugged me and I heard Edward voice.

"What's the matter Isabella? What did Lizzy do? You scaring her" he said.

I can tell it was frustrating him by the sound of his voice. I looked for Elizabeth threw teary eyes to find her standing behind her father looking sad. I moved out of Alice's embracing and held my arms out for her to come to me. I pulled her in a big and she stuffed her face in my neck. I whisper that it wasn't her fault for me crying and the I was crying because I missed her so much and I was mad at myself for staying away for so long.

"Isabella" the irritation in his voice made me cry some more.

"Edward tone it down, they're okay" Alice said and I heard him sigh. I knew he was grinding his teeth and clenching his hands and I didn't have to even look at him. I sighed.

"Edward, I'm PMSing and I just noticed how long I haven't seen Alice and Lizzy. I didn't mean to scare anyone. Didn't even know I was crying until Alice wiped my tears" I said while rubbing Lizzy's back.

Edward walked out the room and I swore he mumbled damn periods under his breath.

"PMSing" she said and sucked her teeth. "You wish" she said loud enough for only me to hear and the walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward must have left because Alice came back and she let me pick the movie. For the sake of baby girl I was trying not to curse Alice out. When baby girl fell asleep I put her in the other room.

"Alice stop treating me like a damn baby, women have been pregnant since before time. I will be fine" I whisper yell.

"Excuse me for caring" She replied back.

"I'm glad that you care, but stop acting like I'm going to break" I say playfully shoving her.

"Fine. We're watching Switched at birth then" She says going into her close to get that stupid bag of nail polishes.

"Aww come on" I whined.

"No more babying" She said laughing while choosing a color.

I let her watch the show me mostly because I owed her for keeping a fell asleep watching th show and I was glad because I seen all the ones on Netflix already. I went in the kitchen to get some water and decide to check on a baby girl. I must have lain down with her and feel asleep because I woke up to her playing with me face. I look up at her and smile because she use to do that to me when she was a baby.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I said smiling.

"Good Morning Auntie" she replied.

"Ready to go brush your teeth and eat" I asked.

"Yes" she answered getting up.

"Okay" I said rolling out the bed.

We went to the bathroom and did our morning routine and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Alice was standing at the Island eating cereal.

"Baby girl, do you want cereal or should I cook" I asked.

"Cook" She answered.

"Okay go watch TV until I'm done" I said swatting her butt.

She giggles and kissed Alice cheek before running out the kitchen to the living room.

"You going to be a great mom" Alice said as I started the batter for pancakes.

While making pancakes, I also put some bacon on the stove and when the pancakes were almost done I whipped up some eggs.

"Show off" Alice said while I was putting the food on the table.

I made baby girl's plate and called her to the table. Just as we all sitting down to eat, the doorbell rang and I let Alice get it since it was her house.

"Good Morning" Edward says cheerfully walking into the kitchen and giving Lizzy a big kiss.

Good thing I had pushed my chair all the way under the table so you couldn't see my belly. It was going to be hard getting up when we finished our food without him noticing it.

"Morning" Lizzy and I answered back together.

I dug into my food and noticed Edward just sitting at the table with us.

"Help yourself" I said pointing the food at the middle of the table.

We mostly ate in silence. I was afraid Edward would uncover the baby before I knew how to explain it to him. Last night while I was watching Lizzy sleep I realized that I couldn't take watching his child develop away from him. I watched Edward go through that with Lizzy's mother Jessica. He watched her grow through pictures until she was 5 months. He decided he had enough and went through the courts to get visitation. I must have looked sick because I heard Alice calling my name and when I looked up ever one was looking at me.

"You okay" She asked.

"Yea. Just thinking" I replied.

"Must be something serious" she muttered.

I thought she was being sarcastic but when I looked up at her I could see the concern. Edward and Elizabeth went back to eating and I could see Alice look at me and then him every once in a while. I need to tell him soon and before Sunday dinner that I'm doomed to attend at the Cullen's because I'm not going to be able to hide my protruding stomach. I had an idea.

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Yea" he said not even looking up from his food.

"Are you busy Saturday" I asked.

He looked up then. I glad he looked surprised though and not angry.

"No, Why" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

_**Sorry it's short but promise the next one will be longer**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! THTS THE ONLY WAY I WILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm… I have to look for something to wear for my birthday dinner Sunday… and…. Umm… I need someone's opinion" I stammered and said the last part like a question.

"Why don't you take Alice and Lizzy" He said looking at me and Alice.

Alice shrugged.

"Because she can go a little over board and I want something simple" I said giving Alice the I'm sorry look.

"Okay sounds fine to me. Promise we won't be in the mall forever" He said with a small smile.

"Promise" I said smiling back nervously.

I needed to get away from that table ASAP. Edward went back to eating and Alice must have seen me freaking out and starting asking Edward questions. I didn't stay long to find out what she said to get his attention but I go the hell away from him fast. I went in Alice room and to her huge closet and found some of my clothes I always left here. I jumped in the shower in her room. I dressed and then put on my big sweater. It was actually Edwards's old sweater. I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen.

"You leaving Auntie" Lizzy said making Alice and Edward look at me.

"Yes baby, Auntie has to go. I'll try to come see you tomorrow if Daddy is okay with that" I said looking at Edward.

"We usually go to the park after school Friday as long as it's nice" He said.

"Okay I'll text u. Ali I gotta go to work. Love u" I said kissing her cheek and then I kissed Lizzy's.

"Love u too" she said laughing.

"What about Daddy" Lizzy said.

I shrugged and kissed his cheek too. I got in my car and drove to work. This has been a very stressful morning. Work was boring and I was glad when it was over. I headed straight home after and took a nice bubble bath and relaxed. After my bath I cleaned my apartment and made a small pot of spaghetti. I miss when me and Alice use to live together. When her and Jasper go serious we decided it was best for her to move out for more privacy. Those two were the definition of the word freaks. With a full belly and a snack and some water on the end table by the be, I feel into a deep sleep until my unborn bundle of joy woke me up to pee and snack. I got up the next morning and got ready for work. Again work was boring and I was happy when it was over. I texted Edward.

**Still on for the Park?-B**

A couple of seconds later I got a reply back.

**Yea, the one by Jess house-E**

**Okay-B**

I got out of my car and headed straight to the park by where Alice told me Jess lives. I parked the car and made sure my sweater looked okay. I got out and walked into the swing because that is Lizzy's favorite place in the park. I spot her and she turns her head and see's to only coming running top speed toward me.

"Auntie" She screams.

I bend with my arms wide open waiting for her to reach me and then I pull her into a big hug.

"Hey beautiful" I say laughing.

"Come on" She replied dragging me toward her parents who are sitting on the bench next to the swings.

Dammit! I didn't know Jess would be here.

"Hey Bella" Edward says smiling.

"Anthony" I reply. "Hey Jess, Long time no see" I manage to get out before Lizzy drags me off to play.

I played with Lizzy until the sun started setting and Edward said it was time to leave. I hugged her and walked her over to her parents.

"Bye" I said

As I was walking away I heard the faint bye from them. When I got to my car I heard my name being called.

"Yea" I said turning around and leaning on my car to see Edward running toward me. Jess and Lizzy were walking in the building a little ways down the street.

"We still on for tomorrow" He asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yup." I said looking at his face frowning. "That's not what you came over here talk about is it" I asked.

I started playing with my head praying to god he didn't notice the baby bump while Lizzy and I were playing or he figured it out some other way.

"I… I didn't know Jess was going to stay at the park, she doesn't usually. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by telling you when you were on your way over. Plus you were coming to see Lizzy anyway" He said taking a deep breath.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. I'll text you in the morning to see what time is good for you" I said.

With a pat on his cheek I got into my car and drove off. I looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled at him being confused. I was relieved I have another night to get my shit together before I tell him about the baby. When I got home all I wanted to do was take a nice bubble bath. Everything was sore from running around the playground like I wasn't carrying extra weight. I took me bath and after I decided to call Alice.

"Hello" Alice answered out of breath.

"Please tell me you sound like that because you ran to the phone" I said and then burst out laughing.

"Babe who is it" I heard Jasper whine/growl in the background which set off another round of giggles.

"Eww Ali, call me back if you can later" I giggled.

"Jealous bitch" she huffed and hung up on me.

I decided she shouldn't get the last comment so I sent her a text.

**You know I had to have sex to get pregnant right. Great sex at that (smiley with the tongue out) - B**

She never answered me back and I don't want to imagine what Jasper has her doing right now so I rolled over in my bed and got comfortable. Before I knew it my unborn bundle of joy was waking me up again due to hunger. I swear I never ate this much in my life before I got pregnant. I rolled out the bed really slow and walked to the kitchen with one eye close. Unfortunately I need both my eyes to make my food. I ate and washed it down with some water and high tailed it back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for me, my child woke me up early because apparently he/she was extremely tummy rumbling hungry. I got up from and made me a tuna fish sandwich on toasted bread with plain ruffle chips at the side and a tall glass of apple juice. After I ate I cleaned the house and then called myself reading a book. I couldn't get into it because I kept thinking about how Edward was going to act when I told him I was pregnant after the mall. I decided to see if Alice was up because I needed my best friend to calm me down.

"What women" she groaned into the phone.

"Sorry, your niece/nephew woke me up and now I can't stop thinking about how Edward will react to the new of the baby when I tell him today" I blurted and my eyes stung from tear threatening.

"You going to tell him today? The day before my make-up birthday party for you? Are you crazy" she say raising her voice.

"I have to Alice. I can't hide my stomach anymore. You mother will notice right away" I yelled. "It will only make it worst if he find out in a room full of his family" I said now crying.

"Okay, Your right" she says sighing. "Stop crying everything will be alright" she whispers.

"I hope so. You know what" I asked but didn't give her time to answer. "I'm going to call him right now and see if he is up. I need to do it now before I lose my nerve "I grumble. "Bye Boo, love u" I say.

"Love u too boo" she giggles.

We hang up and I dial Edwards's number before I could chicken out.

"Hello" he says.

"Hey, I'm glad you awake. Do you want to head to the mall now? I kind of want to get this over with" I blurt.

"Okay. Let me get dressed and then I'll come get you" He said and you can hear him moving.

"Okay, see you in a few" I say.

"Bye" he answers hanging up.

I go in the room and throw on some sweats and a tee-shirt. One of his old one actually. It conceals my growing tummy a little. I get a text an hour later saying that he is outside. I grab my keys and my wallet and head to the car. Once we reach the mall I grab his hand and drag him to the store I wanted to go to for the dress. Once if the store I stand in front of the racks looking and Edward is just standing there.

"Show me what you would like to see me in" I say smirking.

"We should be in Vicky's then" he says chuckling.

I push him playfully and laugh. I get serious about finding my dress. It will basically be my baby's coming out to my family. The Cullen's are my only family in Seattle. My father is about 3 hours away in Forks and my mom lives in Florida with her boy toy. While I'm in deep thought I find two dresses I really like. A red one that ties around the neck and flows down a little pass my knees. I also find a black on that has spaghetti straps connect to a corset with beads and the bottom flows a little pass my knees as well. I see Edward coming toward me with a royal blue dress and a silver one. The blue caught my eye immediately mostly because it was my favorite color. It has the same tie behind the neck straps at the red one but it didn't have a zipper and it was above my knee. I looked at the tag to see the size and smile at the fact that Edward remembered my size. Now that I was pregnant though I needed the next size up maybe, depending on how it fit.

"Where did you get it from" I ask.

"Over there" he said pointing to the left of us.

I walked over praying that they had a size bigger and possible the size higher than that just in case. I found the size higher and fist pumped.

"I'm going to try it on" I say and walk away to the dressing rooms.

I ripped off my clothes when I got in the dressing room. I was excited I found something I liked and something that Alice will approve of as well. She's such a diva. The dress fit to a "T" and it was defiantly not going to hide my belly. I stood in the mirror and admired how good my baby was growing. I pulled my hair out the ponytail just to see how it would look when if I wore my hair down. I looked so hot!

"Let me see" Edward said scaring the crap out of me.

I automatically starting panicing. Shit!

"Bella" he called.

"You'll see tomorrow" I said freaking out.

"Nope. You made me come to the mall. Let me see the damn dress women. Come out or I'm coming in" he said sounding stern. I knew he wouldn't let it go so I unlocked the lock and wrapped my arms around my tummy. I could see him coming in from the mirror and watched him rake his eyes over the back of my dress.

"Turn around" He demanded

I did as his asked.

"Put your hands down women" he commanded next.

I shook my head at him and looked down at my feet. He felt him get closer and he put his hands under my chin. He lifted my chin so I can look at him.

"You look beautiful, put you hand down so I can see the front of the dress. You know I'm a breast man" he said smirking.

I smiled but shook my head no. He pushed me against the mirror with his body mostly because he took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Isabella" he demanded.

"Edward" I copied him in the same voice.

He touched my arms and I felt the tingly feeling I always feel in my stomach when touched me. I looked up at him and gave him my please face. He shook his head and pushed my hands down and stepped back. I couldn't look at his face. I heard him gasp and I suppressed a sob.

"Now that you've seen the front of the dress, can you let me change" I whispered.

He nodded his head and backed out the dressing room. I changed my clothes and walked out the dressing room to pay for my dress. Edward followed behind me. We headed right for the car and to my house. He pulled up in front of the building.

"Can you come in please" I asked and got out the car.

I watched him park and then I walked into the building. As I was waiting for the elevator, Edward walked in a stood beside me. We rode the elevator, walked to my door and walked inside in silence. I went and hung my dress up. When I came back he was still standing by the door.

"Edward" I say

"Your pregnant" He states cutting me off.

"Yes" I reply.

"Who" he asks

"You" I answer feeling like I'm talking to a robot.

"How could it be mine" He asks. I could see him getting angry. His hands were clenched. "We haven't had sex in two years" he growls raising his voice.

I jump and move out of his reach.

"We slept together after the wedding" I answer.

I watch him go from angry to shocked.

"It wasn't a dream "he whispers.

"No, I guess it wasn't" I answer.

"How long have you known Isabella" He demands and I jump at the force of his voice the use of my full name.

"A month" I answer.

"A month" he repeats. "A fucking month" he yells saying it again.

"Yes. Once I found out I stayed away from everyone because I didn't know how you were going to react. Alice finally got a hold of me and chewed me out for being M.I.A. I told her what happened and she screamed at me telling I need to tell you. I told her I would when I figured out how. I was scared, you specifically told me you didn't want any more kids and I don't want you to feel like I trapped you. I swear I didn't, I was still taking the birth control and I didn't think it would fail since we were using it for so long when we were together. I won't kill my child though so you can either be around or don't. Your sister is the only person who knows that this baby is yours and I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too." I said not hysterically crying and pissed off that he yelled at me.

"How am not I know supposed to think you trapped me when you didn't tell me you were pregnant when you found out and you made a decision to keep the baby without even talking to me, then you going to tell me about the baby and say I have no choice and I could ignore my child. What type of bullshit is that" he screamed. "I knew something was off when you all of a sudden wanted to spend alone time with me" he added and then slammed his fist into the wall.

"You're going to pay for that asshole. I thought you should know about your child. Sorry I didn't tell you right away, it took me a little time to figure out what I wanted to do about the situation. Either way you would be pissed because if I would told you I was having an abortion you would have felt some type of way, even thought that would have been you answer to me telling you I was pregnant anyway. I apologize for making a decision about my body without u." I yell.

Next thing I know he was coming right at me and all I could think about was that I should protect my baby. I wrapped my arms around my tummy and braced myself for the impact. He didn't push me. I stepped back in the counter of the kitchen and he took full advantage with his body and pinned me.

"I want the baby tested. I'm not even sure I believe it's mine. Text me your next appointment time so I can go. If's it's mine I will be there for it. It's not the child's fault you made decisions like your life is the only one that will be affected. I can't believe you would handle this situation like this. You were always the logical one." He spat before he walked out the door leaving money on the table.

I slid to the floor and cried my eyes out. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up the phone ringing. I ignored it and made me something to eat. I made a simple sandwich and then got in my bed. I woke up to yelling. Only Alice had the key to my apartment. I ignored her calling me and put the pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep. That Idea went out the window when she came busting the room.

"Bell" She whine. "Get up, we have to get you ready for the party" she says ripping the covers off.

I lift my head and glare at her.

"I guess it went bad huh" she whispers coming to lay with me.

I just nod my head.

"He punched the wall. He hates me Alice and he thinks the baby isn't his." I say starting to cry all over again.

"Awe Bell, I'm sorry. At least now you know how he feels. Jazz and I will be here for you." She said hugging me to her chest. "Since you had such a bad day, we'll lay around for a little longer then you going to show me the dress you picked." She said rubbing my back.

"Edward picked it" I said into her chest.

"What "She asked.

I moved my head.

"Edward picked the dress. "I grumbled. "He probably not going to show up and he probably won't let me see Lizzy anymore." I said shedding fresh tears.

"If he puts Lizzy in the argument then I will step in. She has nothing to do with this baby" she said rubbing my tummy. "My other niece is going to be so pretty and I'm going to always keep her fresh" she said.

"My child will not be a damn doll for you to play with Mary Alice" I say pushing her.

"You not going to let me make sure my niece is always looking beautiful" she asked giving me the puppy eyes.

"Not the way you shop and I don't even know what I'm having." I said shaking my head at her pouting lip. "I could have found out though" I said with a full blown smile now.

"Why didn't you "she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I could start shopping now.

I pushed her off the bed for screaming my ear and ran to the potty. Damn baby making me pee all the time.

"Oh! Is this the dress" she asked. "I love it. I taught Edward so well" she said. I could tell she was jumping up and down.

After I relieved my bladder I took a shower because my crazy best friend was going to get ready with me.


	5. Chapter 5

After I relieved my bladder I took a shower, because my crazy best friend was going to get ready with me. When I got out the shower, Alice had already set up her kit. She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. There wasn't much she could do with her short hair, so of course she spiked it up. She saw me standing there and got out of the seat and motioned for me to take her place. She blow dried my hair to perfection and then made spiral curls that fell over my shoulders. Once my hair was finished, she put clear lip gloss on my lips and some mascara around my eyes. She finally allowed me to get up and I slipped into my dress putting on my silver flats with my silver purse. I made sure I had my money and stuff, and then I was ready to go. Alice insisted on driving, so we hopped into her Red Mitsubishi Eclipse. We got to her parents house way too fast for my taste. Instantly I put my arms around my tummy.

"Relax Bella" Alice said as her hyper self got out of the car. She skipped toward the house until she noticed I wasn't with her. She turned around and glared at me with her hands on her hips.

"Demanding ass twins" I grumbled, getting out the car. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you" I grumbled some more.

"Because you love me" she sang and linked arms with me as she basically dragged me to the front door.

Esme must have heard the door open because, as soon and we crossed the threshold, she came running for hugs. She hugged and kissed Alice first and then me. Carlisle must have heard the commotion because he hit the corner too. It's funny how much Edward looks like his father, just with Esme's hair color.

"Can I take your coats ladies?" Carlisle asked. Alice took her coat right off and I hesitated but then followed. I heard Esme and Carlisle gasp.

"Oh Bella!" Esme breathed.

Alice was enjoying this, I could tell by the shit eating grin on her face. I mouthed "bitch" to her and she stuck her middle finger up at me. Esme and Carlisle were eyeing each other.

"So are we going to just stand here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude but I was tired of them having a silent conversation and then staring at my bump.

"No" Carlisle said clearing his throat. "Let's head into the living room" he added motioning for me to go first.

"Mom!" Emmett called out, not even a second after we sat down. "I'm home" he stated after that, like people care.

You could see his dumb ass run pass the living room into the kitchen. Rose just walked into the room and joined her father on the couch after giving out hugs. Carlisle slipped out of the room after giving Rose a hug back.

"Hey ladies" Rose greeted us. "What's new?"

"Bella" Alice said.

"How's married life?" I asked ignoring Alice.

"The same, I just got paper on him now" she said laughing.

Esme came into the room, dragging Emmett by the collar.

"Stay out of my kitchen" she said, pinching him and then walked out.

"Ouch" he yelled, like the big baby that he was and plopped down on the couch next to Rose.

"Big Baby" Rose said, reading my mind.

"I love you too Rosie" Emmett grumbled. "Belly, where you been woman?" he asked getting all close to me.

"Around" I said mushing his face. "Back up" I added.

"Now you see what I live with" Rose laughed.

"You liked it, you even married him" I heard from behind me.

Alice must have seen me stiffen because she rubbed my arm.

"Edward, nice of you to show up" Alice said glaring at him.

"Of course I showed up, you threatened me" he said rubbing her cheek and she smacked his hand away.

"Alice why did you threaten him? If he didn't want to come then he could have stayed where he was" I said.

"Stupid asshole" Alice growled.

"Been called that before" He said chuckling.

"I'm sure you have" I mumbled.

Pumping a lot of hostility over there" Rose said confused.

"Where's Lizzy?" Emmett asked.

"I Left her at her Moms, I thought this was supposed to be an adult party but since Rose brought you. I guess not." Edward answered.

"Hilarious" Rose said.

"Thank you, I try" he replied.

They kept going back and forth. I decided I needed to get away so I managed to get out of there without them noticing. I walked into the kitchen. Bad idea! I cleared my throat and then burst out laughing at how red Carlisle's face was. Man I really needed that.

"I'm sorry" I said still giggling.

"Yea, yea, yea we're used to it by now" Esme said and hopped of the counter.

Carlisle came closer to me.

"Can I touch?" He asked motioning toward my stomach.

"Yea, but I don't think you're going to feel anything" I answered.

"How many weeks are you?" He asked.

"15" I replied.

"Soon you should feel them" he said patting my belly.

"I can't wait" I said rubbing it.

I headed over to the fridge and grabbed bottled water.

"Dinners almost ready" Esme called to my back.

I was so busy drinking my water that I didn't notice that I had my belly all out in the open. I heard a gasp come from my side and I looked up at Edward. He was glaring at me of course. I looked down at my feet and took a seat.

"Bella?" I heard Rose call.

"15 Weeks" I answered.

"Wow!" She said "4 weeks "

I looked right at her and smiled. "Congrats"

"I'm so lost" Alice said looking confused.

"Rose is pregnant" I informed her.

"OMG! You too?" She exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Yea we established that already" Edward replied angrily.

He then walked over to Rose.

"Congrats big sis" He said, whilst giving her a hug, a kiss and smacking Emmett five.

It made me feel a little like my baby wasn't loved. His/ her father doesn't even want him/ her. Maybe having this child is not the best idea or maybe I should take my unwanted child and leave. I've seen other women be single mothers. I'll be okay. I'll find someone who will love me and my baby. I guess Rose noticed me being really quiet.

"Aren't you happy Bella?" She asked as she studied my face.

"Yes, I am" I said giving her a genuine smile.

"Me too, I can't wait to find out what I'm having" she replied.

"I didn't want to know" I said rubbing my belly.

"Why?" Edward and Alice ask at the same time.

"I want it to be a surprise" I replied, looking at Alice.

I smiled as I watched her face go from happy to a full blown pout. Esme called us for dinner, so we all headed to the table. Unfortunately Edward sat right across from me. I ignored his glare and watched as Esme and Carlisle brought the food out.

"Happy Belated Birthday Bella" Esme said as she sat down to eat and set everyone else off with their belated birthday wishes.

"Thank you" I said, frowning down at my empty plate because I know Edward is still glaring at me.

Dinner was filled with mindless chatter. Alice was sitting beside me and she must have noticed Edwards glare because she grabbed my hand under the table. Rose stood up. I bet her parents will take the news and be happy with it. My parents, on the other hand? I still have to tell them and hope that my father will let me get away with not telling him who the father is.

"I have an announcement to make" Rose said, as Esme sat down from clearing the dinner plates from the table.

"Emmett and I are having a baby. I'm 4 weeks along" she said smiling.

Everyone congratulated her.

"You and Bella's baby will be about the same age" Esme stated smiling.

"I want a girl" Rose stated proudly.

"No way Rosie, I only make boys" Emmett says beating his chest.

While everyone was happy and congratulating Rose, I decided to get some fresh air. I excused myself, but of course no one heard. It felt good to feel the fall breeze against my face as I stepped out the door. It also blew my tears away. I sat on the porch and thought about how I was going to do this parent thing on my own. I really didn't want to get rid of my baby but maybe I was wrong for making a decision to have this baby without including Edward and thinking about how he felt about it. That brought on fresh tears. I felt arms come around me and I breathed in the smell of my best friend.

"It's okay Bell" She whispered in my ear. "My niece was obviously meant to be because she lived through the killer Birth Control" she said pushing me and giggling.

I gave her the "was that supposed to make me laugh" face and she responded by repeatedly kissing my cheek until I smiled.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Edward doesn't have to want my niece because she has other people that want her" She said grabbing my hand.

Did I tell you guys how much I love my best friend? She always knows how to make me feel better. We headed back inside.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma again and I get two babies this time" we heard Esme say as we caught the end of the conversation.

"Why would you be the grandma to two babies?" Edward asked looking worried.

"Because Bella is having a baby too and she's like a daughter to me so that would make me the grandmother… duh" she said waving him off.

"Hopefully, Rose doesn't have twins" I say jumping into the convo and laughing at Rose's face.\

By the look on her face you can tell she never thought of that.

"Not funny Bella" Rose growled while trying to push me.

"Hey watch it" I said side stepping her. "Precious cargo here".

I guess she realized she tried to push a pregnant woman and started to panic.

"Relax Rosie, I'm fine" I laughed. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Nope just counted since my last menstrual. I made an appointment though for this Friday." She answered. "What about you?"

"Yes I've been to my doctor twice. Once when I found out and just recently when I entered my second trimester." I said proudly. "Rose twins run in your family though" I laughed.

"You seem sure you're not having twins?" Emmett said pointing at me and Edwards face tensed.

"Doctor checked" I said.

I peeked at Edward and his face relaxed.

"I get to throw the baby showers" Alice announced.

"Nothing over the top" I said poking Alice in the side.

"Who's the father?" Edward asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's the father" Edward asked.

"Edward Anthony" Esme Screamed. "That's was Rude".

"Aww come on. I'm sure everyone in here is curious." Edward spat.

"Don't Worry about it Esme, Edward right, I'm sure your curious. I promised my child's father I wouldn't tell people who he is until he was okay with it. He doesn't believe he's the father." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why not" Emmett Asks.

"Because I didn't tell him until I was already showing and because I made the decision to keep the baby without him" I said.

"So" Rose says.

I shrug my shoulders "He says he want to go to my next doctor's appointment" I say.

"Why" Alice asks. "I wanna go" she pouts.

"I have no idea" I say "Next time Ali, I promise." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Maybe he wants to see for himself" Edward says.

"What is there to see? We can all see she's clearly pregnant" Carlisle answers.

I shrug my shoulder again.

"I hope dessert is chocolate cake and ice cream" I say licking my lips.

"And the cravings begin" Esme laughs.

Carlisle jumps up and leaves the room and then you hear the door close a few seconds later. Esme starts chuckling.

"Where did he go" Rose asks.

"Store probably" Esme say laughing now.

"Why" Rose says.

"I think your dad had a flashback" she replied getting up out her seat. "He really went to get you cake Bella, I believe we have ice cream" she said smiling and shaking her head as she walked out the room.

I was really excited but I tried not to show it. Alice laughed at me because after a while I started shaking my leg because I was getting inpatient. Everyone else was eating the pie Esme made. I'll be sure to take some home with me since it smelled good. I was focused on the door. So when it opened I stopped shaking and waited. When Carlisle finally appeared in the room he has a nice size slice of chocolate cake with two scoops of ice cream on it and set it down in front of me.

"Big enough" he asked.

"Yes. Omg you're the best" I said moaning as I took the first bite.

"Hey I want chocolate cake" Emmett said pouting.

"Touch it and you die" I threatened him not even looking up.

"But I just want a little piece" he said whining.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone" Carlisle said.

"Shouldn't you be eating healthier" Edward asks.

"First off who asked you and second why you care" I asked getting annoyed.

"I don't "He replies.

"Good, keep ya little smart ass comment to yourself then" I spat and then got up to wash my plate.

"No Bella, give it to Edward. He has dish duties" she said.

I nodded me head so she knew I heard her and kept going into the kitchen. I wanted to cut me a piece of pie to go. I heard Edward come into the kitchen but I ignored his presence.

"Did you schedule you next appointment" He asked.

"If you would have waited a second after you chewed me out I could have told u then. It's December 24th at 5pm" I answered.

"Okay" He replied.

I wrapped my piece and walked out the kitchen. I didn't really want to spend any more time then I already have with him. When I got to the dining room I kissed Esme and Carlisle on the cheek.

"Esme, I hope you don't mind. I stole a piece of your pie for later." I said a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense, the less that sitting around the less Carlisle will try and sneak eat" she said patting his belly.

"I also want to ask you since Alice is throwing the baby shower, if you would decorate the nursery for me" I said looking at my feet.

"Really" she asked.

"Yea" I answered.

"I would love to" She said hugging me and crying

"Don't cry Esme, you're going to make me cry" I said sniffling.

"I'm sorry dear" she said wiping my eyes.

"Come on Belly" Alice says

"Okay" I say and go put on my coat.

I feel someone behind me and turn around to see Edward.

"What do you want" I ask.

"What did you say to her" he asks looking irritated.

"None of your business" I reply and walk out the door.

Alice took me home and I did my nightly routine before going to bed. The whole week was uneventful. It's Friday again and I'm on the way to lunch with Esme, Rose and Alice. When I showed up, everyone was already seated.

"Hey" I say hugging everyone.

"How you felling" Rose asks.

"Sleepy, hungry, like I'm carrying someone" I say.

"You are" Esme says laughing "Wait until you get bigger" she adds.

"At least I get to see Bella do it first" Rose says laughing.

"Funny" I mumble.

"How's Emmett doing, he annoying you yet" Esme asked Rose.

"Yes! Turned total caveman on me" Rose said shaking her head.

"Oh let me find out, you like to be dominated for a change" Alice said "Sorry ma" Alice laughed.

"You forget I had to have sex to have you guys" Esme said "Still have a great sex life if you ask me" she said leaning back in her chair.

"Ma" Rose and Alice yell at the same time and I laughed.

We enjoyed our lunch. Alice was telling us her ideas for the baby showers and Esme was asking how I felt about certain things for the baby's room.

Skip To Two Day before Thanksgiving  
I was going to my Dad's for thanksgiving. Alice helped me pack like always because she says I always wait to the last minute. My step-mother Sue was cooking alongside my mother. My step siblings would be there as well. I haven't told my parents about the baby but he knows something is up. I'm sure my dad won't be happy about the situation but he'll accept it and stand by me, my mother will be the one to judge. The three hour dive was okay. I was hungry but more tried then anything when I got there. As soon as I walked into the house my step-brother Seth attacked me.

"Bella" he yelled Alerting my dad that I was here.

I took off my heavy coat and left me sweater on.

"Hey Dad" I said when he pushed Seth out the way so he could hug me. My mom next and then Sue.

"How you doing Bell" He said smirking as me.

"I'm good dad" I said and then kissed his cheek. "I need to talk to you tho" I said pulling him with me.

"Why don't u tell everyone" my mom said.

"I'd rather not" I replied and walked away with my dad behind me.

"Is everything okay" he asked as we walked up stairs. I nodded.

We went upstairs to my room. It was still the same; I don't think my dad will ever change it.

"What's up bells" he says sitting on my bed.

"I'm pregnant" I blurt out.

"Really" he asked smiling.

"Yes" I say letting out a breath.

"Are you with the father" he asked "Why didn't you bring him with you" he said firing off another question.

"No I'm not with the father. He didn't come with me because we had an argument. I'll tell you about it but first you have to give me the key to your gun cabinet." I say holding my hand out.

He hands be both keys and I tell him everything that's happened since the wedding. You can tell he's upset.

"You have to promise not to hurt him, send someone to hurt him or repeat this for the sake of your grandchild. We might not like how he's handling it but it not the child's fault" I say with a pout that always gets my dad.

"Okay Bells" he says and hugs me.

After the big talk we went back downstairs and mostly hung out. My mother was acting pissy because I didn't feel the need to tell her what I told my dad.

The next day Sue kept looking at me strangely. It was good to know that my Dad had someone to take care of him now that I lived in Seattle. I always felt bad for leaving him here by himself. I caught her looking at me funny again later that evening while we were preparing the food for the next day.

Sues daughter Leah was helping us prep and cook. Her little family would be here tomorrow, her boyfriend of three years, Sam, and their one year old son Matthew. I hadn't seen him since he was born so I was a little excited to see him. Leah and I didn't really see eye to eye but we kept it together for the sake of Dad and Sue.

Thanksgiving Day

Of course I was woken up by my little brother Seth.

"Seth, I told you to leave Bella alone. She needs her sleep" Sue scolded him from the door.

"Well If I have to be up so does she" he said, while walking out the door and trying to dodge a slap from Sue.

"It's okay Sue. Don't tell him that I was up already." I said giggling. "I had to pee" I shared with her.

"Wait until you're almost due and the head is constantly on your bladder" she laughed. "You'll live on the toilet" She added before blowing me a kiss and walking out the door.

I got off the bed and put on some PJ pants and a tee shirt. No one would be showing up until later on. I planned on helping in the kitchen for a little while. I brushed my teeth and then headed there. Everything turned out fine and I headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for our guests. While I was straightening my hair my mom came in the room fuming.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" she asked.

"Because I obviously didn't want you to know yet" I answered, not even looking at her. "How do you even know?" I wondered.

"I heard the wife say it" She grumbled.

"Stop calling her that" I growled. "You didn't want to be his wife".

"Got that right" she said.

"So then leave the poor woman alone. She didn't do shit to you" I said starting to raise my voice.

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asked again, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because you judge too much. With all the shit you did in your life you have the nerve to judge people." I yelled. "I swear you better not do anything while my child is around or I will make sure you never see it again." I spat before walking out the room.

By the time I got down stairs I was so pissed. I kissed Grandma Clearwater on the cheek and then Matthew, who was in her arms. As I was giving Sam a hug my best guy friend Jacob came in with his dad. I didn't know how much I missed him until I walked into the door.

"Jacob" I screamed and jumped on him.

"Hey" he said laughing.

"Next time, knock me over Bells" Uncle Billy, Jacob's father and my dad's best friend said.

"I'm sorry. I really missed my best friend" I said laughing.

I let go of Jacob and kissed my uncles cheeks.

"Don't give my kisses away to this old bag" my father yelled.

"Sorry Daddy" I said laughing.

"Yea Yea" he replied as he shook Billy's then Jacobs hand then he and Billy walked off to the "Man Cave".

"Hey let's take a walk" Jacob suggested.

"Sounds good" I replied and grabbed my coat.

After I pulled my coat on, we headed out, going nowhere specifically.

"How's school kiddo?" I asked nudging him.

"First of all, I'm not that much younger than you. Second, I'm not little by any means and third, it's alright" He said and I laughed.

"Am I going to have to come all the way to Forks to get my car fixed?" I asked teasing him.

"Nah I've been thinking about moving closer to you" he answered.

"That would be great since I'm starting a new step in my life" I responded.

"A new step?" He questioned

"Yea. Parenthood." I said.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yea" I smiled.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you" He said pulling me into a hug. "Did you tell ya Dad?" he asked.

"Yea. Him, you and Alice are the only people to know besides the father" I answered.

"How did ya Dad feel about it?" He questioned.

"He's cool" I said. "For now "I whispered.

Obviously not low enough because Jacob's burst of laughter gave it away.

"Mom Know?" he giggled.

"Yea. Sue let it slip this morning." I answered angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you tell her Bell?" he asked getting serious.

"Because I don't need people to tell me how fucked up this situation is" I grumbled.

"It was obviously meant to happen Isabella and you want this baby?" I nodded. "so then don't let anyone change your decision with their negativity" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Jakey! Alice said the same thing. I swear Alice, Esme and you are the only people that are genuinely happy about this" I said and kissed his cheek.

He blushed.

"I just want you to be happy Bells! If having this baby makes you happy, I don't need to know all the details" he said and reached to yank my ponytail.

"Oh no you didn't?" I said yelling and laughing.

"Oh yes I did" He said running off.

I followed him. He wasn't really running that fast. I was sure he'd let the pregnant women catch him. I jumped on his back. "How dare you yank my ponytail" I yelled and bit his shoulder.

He let go of my leg to grab his shoulder and I took off running towards the house.

"Hey! Get back here! Biting is illegal!" He yelled.

He was gaining on me. I ran through the door and straight toward my dad's 'man cave'.

"Daddy, Help Jacobs tryna get me" I shouted running behind him.

"Jacob, why are you chasing my baby" he scolded playfully.

"She bit me Uncle Charlie" Jacob whined.

Dad and Uncle Billy looked as if they were going to burst out laughing any minute.

"I did not" I gasped appalled that he only told part of the story. "You pulled my ponytail" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why can't you guys play nicely?" Uncle Billy snickered.

"I was, Uncle Billy" I pouted.

"Your googly eyes always allow you to get away with stuff" Jacobs huffed.

Billy and Dad fell out laughing. I grumbled under my breath about them not taking this seriously and stomped out of the room. It seemed to make them laugh louder. I headed to the kitchen and got them both a beer. When I got back they were just calming down.

"Come on Jakey, let's get away from these old people" I said, dragging Jake out of the room by his collar.

"No need to be rough Bells" He said fixing his collar.

"Shut up Jacob" I laughed "from what you tell me you like it rough!" I said and burst out laughing from the look on his face.

"I can't believe you said that" he said putting his hand over his heart.

"That looks really gay" I said and walked away from him.

We mingled and talked with the family and friends that slowly trickled in. Eventually dinner was ready to be served, so everyone sat town to eat. Dinner was very quiet there was a lot of plate scraping. After dinner Jacob and I headed to my room to watch some movies. There isn't much to do in Forks especially on a holiday. Of course Jacob and I fell asleep playing scrabble. I woke up to pieces of it everywhere. I went to use the bathroom and then I cleaned it up. I clonked Jacob with a box knowing he would not feel it. That boy can sleep through a war. I got back in bed, got comfy and went back to sleep. Jacob woke me up sometime around 7 to say he was leaving and I spent the rest of the day eating leftovers and sleeping. Dad even came and hung out with me. I was sad to have to pack up and go back home but I knew I'd be back for Christmas. I hugged everyone before going out to my car. Seth carried my bag for me.

The drive back home was boring and I was exhausted by the time I got there. I left the bag in the car and went in the building and up to my apartment. I washed my hands and cut up some veggies, ate them and then headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. When I got out I saw that Jake had texted me. I decided to call dad and let him know I was home first and then I texted Jake back. I pulled out my scrubs for the next day and then relieved my bladder once more and went to bed.

It seemed like only minutes but my alarm was going off for work. I got up and went to the bathroom to start getting ready. Once my morning routine was done, I ate some fruit and took my prenatal vitamins. I got out of the house in enough time so I wasn't late for work. Work was boring as usual and long as hell. I got a text asking me to stop by Alice's house after work. I quickly texted back that I would.

When work was over I jumped into my car and headed for the highway. Jasper's car was outside so hopefully everything was okay. I rang the doorbell and Jasper answered it looking sad.

"Jasper... What's going on?" I asked starting to panic.

"Alice is in her room" he all but whispered.

I walked straight to the room and pushed open the door.

"Whats going on Alice? You're starting to scare me" I asked and touched her shoulder.

She shrugged me off, which had never happened before.

"I need you to explain why you were hugging up with some dude while you are pregnant with my brothers baby?" she said sniffling.

"Mary Alice what the hell are you talking about" I said getting angry.

"She's talking about these fucking pictures Bella" Rose yelled, startling me. I didn't even know she was in the room.

"What pictures?" I yelled.

Rose threw them at me and as they dropped to the floor I saw one in particular. Jacob and I playing when I jumped on his back. Huh? How the hell did Alice get pictures of us in Forks?.

"Nothing to say for yourself huh Bells?" Rose taunted.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"Doesn't fucking matter" "They were on the doormat" they shouted at the same time.

"So tell me. What conclusion have you came to from these pictures? I'm so curious to know since Rose is already angry with me and my best friend is shrugging me off. Come on! I can't wait to hear." I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella did you lie about who the father of the baby you're carrying is?" Alice whispered.

"Hell motherfucking no! I got pregnant the night of Rose's wedding" I grumbled "but you guys don't care because you'd rather believe a picture some stranger left on your doorstep than ask me" I said pacing.

"That's what what we called you here for" Rose yelled back.

"You obviously didn't by the way your treated me when I walked in. Did you know that that boy is the same bony boy ya'll use to pick on and was my best friend? Did you know that when we graduated high school two years ahead of him he buffed up so people would leave him alone? The man in the picture is my childhood friend Jacob. We were out for a walk because my mom pissed me off. How bout the fact that we were just playing and the picture was taken at the moment to make it seem like more. I haven't seen Jacob since he went to college when your brother and I were still together. That's doesn't matter though does it. Guess me coming back to tell you that my vacation was very restful and Jacob is going to be moving to Seattle doesn't sit well. Maybe your mystery person will take more pictures of me talking to other males and it'll lead you guys to believe I'm a lying whore" I finished my rant, picked the picture up off the floor, walked out of the room, out of that house and straight to my car. I drove straight home to my building. I made an appointment with the locksmith to change my locks the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guy's,

I'm so sorry it takes me forever to update. I actually have two chapters with my beta and i'm waiting her to get back to me so I can post them. Please be patient with me I'm tyring to get as much out to you as i can but I want it to be edited first. If she doesn t get back to me within the by tomorrow I will post the chapter as is.

Thanks for understanding


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't stop pacing I was so mad. I know Edward did this. He's the only person that would care about me being with someone else. I never thought he would turn out to be this person. I decided that a warm bath might relax me because all of this stress could not be good for my child.  
I took my bath, not really in a rush. After my bath I got some grapes from the fridge and then curled up on the couch with a book.

It had been nearly 4 weeks since I'd been back to Seattle from Forks. I was going to be 6 months pregnant. I'd been avoiding all calls from Alice and Rose. At this point I didn't want to talk to any of them. I did speak to Jasper though but only to tell him to tell his fiancé to leave me the hell alone. I also spoke to Esme. She didn't do anything to me, so I made a date with her to look at some baby furniture and informed her that if Alice, Rose or Edward happened to show up I wouldn't take her calls either. She didn't know the reasons why we were fighting.  
I drove the fifteen minutes to the store and found Esme already there. I gave her the dimensions of the spare room I had in my apartment. Jake took them on his visit last weekend. Esme had me all over the store picking out a crib, a changing table and rocking chair for the room. She also somehow talked me into registering for things so people would know what to get me for the baby shower. I didn't know if I'd still be having one since I wasn't speaking to Alice. I picked out a cherry wood crib, rocking chair and changing table. They were to be delivered in two weeks. That was great because I could talk to Edward about helping his mom paint the room and set the furniture up before they arrived. I knew it was really soon but I wanted to get the show on the road so that it was not a last minute thing. Once the room was set up I could focus on the clothes. Esme brought the baby a little outfit and I loved it so much I knew I'd be packing it in the hospital bag. My emotions were all over the place and it lead me to crying, first because Esme was so nice and second because Esme was buying stuff for her own grandchild and she didn't even know it.  
"Aw Bella don't cry" she said rubbing my back.  
"I can't help it" I said through sobs.  
"How about we go grab a bite to eat? My treat since you only let me buy the one outfit" she said giggling.  
"Only if you don't mind Galaxy in the Square" I sniffled.  
"Of course dear" she lead me out.  
We weren't far from Galaxy so we walked. It was a peaceful walk. We went in and luckily there weren't many people there so we were seated right away. I wanted pancakes something terrible so I ordered them with a strawberry milkshake. I had no idea what Esme ordered because Jake texted me and I was answering him back.  
"So are any of you going to tell me what you all are not speaking about" she asked giving me the 'mom brow'.  
"I can't tell you without breaking my promise to Edward" I said looking down at my hands.  
"Okay Alice said she couldn't say anything about it because of a promise to you" Esme countered.  
"It involves all of us. Alice and Rose did something I don't know if I could forgive them for. Edward and I have been in the ruts for a while now" I answered.  
"Oh. Well. I hope everything turns out okay. I hate it when you guys fight" Esme pouted.  
I snickered at her and then caught a whiff of the pancakes coming my way. I wiped my mouth just in case I slobbered. We ate in silence, paid the check and started our short walk back to the cars.  
Once I left Esme I headed to the mall to get me some bigger scrubs, then headed home to relax some more. I got a call from Jacob saying he'd been called to Seattle about a meeting for the building he wanted to turn into his shop. He told me he would be here in about 2 to 3 hours. He said he might as well spend the rest of Saturday and Sunday with me which was fine by me. I must have fallen asleep because my phone woke me up.  
"Hey Jakey" I grumbled.  
"Hey, I'm about ten minutes away will you be able to stay up until I get there?" He asked sounding worried.  
"Yup. I just needed a power nap; Esme went shopping with me for furniture for the baby's room earlier" I informed him.  
"Hmm the mother of the Evil people" he joked.  
"Jacob Black" I snapped.  
"Yea yea. Baby daddy and female best friend" he huffed. "You're not even speaking to them".  
"So what, it does not mean you can badmouth them" I countered.  
"So just forgive Alice and Rose then. You would have acted the same way if you were in their position. They were just trying to protect their brother" he said.  
"From me! "I yelled. "I've been around them since we were teenagers. Why the fuck would I pin my child on Edward if it wasn't his? I'd never do that to him." I screamed.  
"Okay Okay pregnant lady. Calm down before you hurt my niece or nephew." He replied. "Oh and buzz me in" He quipped.  
I hung up the phone since he was outside and went and hit the buzzer for him to come upstairs, and then I stood in the doorway waiting for him to get off the elevator. When he got off I ran to him.  
"Jakey" I yelled holding my arms out being silly.  
He walked slow acting like he didn't want to hug me but once he got close he scooped me up.  
"I missed ya Belly" He stated in my hair.  
"You saw me last weekend" I laughed.  
"Too long ago" he pouted.  
I poked the lip he had hanging out and grabbed his hand to drag him in into the apartment.  
"So what you cooking me women" he asked after closing the door.  
"Nothing. I want some popcorn though" I said walking into the kitchen.  
"Did you eat dinner?" He asked following me.  
"No" I said.  
"Dinner before popcorn" he ordered. "What do you want to eat" He said walking over to the cabinet with the take out menus in it.  
"Pizza" I yelled pumping my fist.  
"Do you act like this in front of all your friends?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy.  
"Sometimes" I shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.  
I wanted to watch my Netflix. Ghost whisperer was the shit! I set it up on my Xbox. Long story short Edward brought one for my house and he never took it back. Why let it go to waste? I really wished I had that popcorn, this was getting good.  
"Don't you even dare Jacob Black! Scaring me so bad can hurt the baby" I said.  
"Shit!" he said and plopped down on the couch. "Kid you need to hurry up, your mama has the best face when she's frightened" he said and then patted my tummy.  
"I do not" I said and pushed him.  
"You just wait until my niece or nephew pops out. Imma tickle you til you pee on yourself" He declared.  
"Whatever. So what's the time line for you moving here permanently?" I asked clapping my hands.  
"We'll know after Monday" he said smiling.  
We continued watching Ghost Whisperer until the Pizza came. We ate and then I got ready for bed.  
"Jake" I called.  
"Yea Bells?" he answered from the guest room.  
I knocked on the door before entering.  
"Hey I just wanted to tell you goodnight" I said.  
"Night bells" he answered from somewhere under the covers.  
I closed the door and went back to my room. I slept a little rough, as I knew I would have to see Edward on Monday. I would not be reminding him of the appointment. If he didn't remember on his own it showed he didn't care as far as I was concerned. Sunday Jake and I did nothing but lounge around the house and we had a serious talk about Alice. I agreed that maybe I should hear her out. Jake ordered me to but I told him I needed a little more time. Monday morning was okay. I got up and cooked Jake and I breakfast, because hell I didn't have anything else to do. The receptionist called and told me they'd moved my appointment up to 12 noon because there was a cancellation. This meant I had to call Edward. He picked up on the second ring.  
"Hello" he answered.  
"Hey Edward. I'm sorry to bother you but my doctor's appointment was moved to noon. I just thought I'd let you know" I said quickly.  
"Okay and what Doctors office is it?" he asked.  
"Dr. B's office on the Lower Level floor of the building your office is in" I answered.  
"Okay" He said.  
"Okay" I replied and hung up.  
Jake rubbed my back as he watched the emotions get the better of me.  
"Don't cry Bells. Do you want me to postpone my meeting and go with you?" He asked.  
"No, I'll be fine" I said and walked out the room.  
We finished our food in silence. I headed to my room after and I guess Jake went to go get dressed for his meeting.  
"Bells" I felt the bed dip.  
"Yes" I answered.  
"Would you like me to lay with you until I have to leave" He asked.  
"Yes please" I answered pulling the covers back so he could get in the bed.  
It actually felt good for me to have a man's arms wrapped around me. Although, it was a little weird that those arms belonged to Jacob. I still felt secure and it was exactly what I needed right now. Of course I fell asleep with a warm body next to me. I woke up to none and that damn alarm clock was going off. When I got up to hit the alarm I found a note by it.

Dear Bells,

I didn't have the heart to wake you when I had to leave. I hope everything goes well with Edward being there. Bring me back pictures!

Love Always, Jacob'

It made me smile so I sent Jacob a text thanking him and wishing him a good meeting. I went and got myself ready to go to the Doctors and then left the house. As I was getting a sonogram I had to drink lots of water for it. I personally think I peed enough as it is. I got there just in time and signed in. Surprisingly the office was rather empty. Of course Edward picked then to walk in. He sat next to me quietly. About 20 minutes later I was called into the back. I sat on the table. Edward walked around the room reading things first and then he sat in the chair on the side of the table I was sitting on. Dr. B took a couple of minutes before he came in but when he did I introduced him to Edward and we got the Q&A portion.  
"Any questions Dad" Dr. B asked.  
I looked at Edward praying he didn't.  
"Yes actually. Is there any way to determine the date the baby was conceived? And is there a DNA test possible before the child is born?" he asked.  
Dr.B looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Well we can estimate the date the child was conceived. As far as DNA test before the child is born, there are some but they both have a chance that the baby and/or mom can be injured or baby can die" He answered. "One is called Chronic Villus Sampling where cells from tiny finger like projections on the placenta called the chorionic villi are taken and the other is called Amniocentesis where a small amount of amniotic fluid is removed from the sac surrounding the fetus using a needle through the abdomen. It is too late to do a CVS but a Amniocentesis can be done until the third trimester.  
"None of that will be necessary Dr.B. You will not put my child at risk." I stated and laid back for him to do the ultrasound. "Please hurry I need to use the restroom" I added.  
"Always the overachiever" Dr.B said patting my belly.  
I huffed and waited for the sound. Soon it came strong and clear along with tears. I forgot all the stress and got high off my baby's heartbeat.  
"Strong little heartbeat" Dr.B said looking at Edward.  
I forgot he was in the room. He was stock still looking at the screen.  
"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex. The legs are open?" He taunted.  
"Nope. I'll find out in 3 months" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Based on the size of the foetus and my notes from the last day of Ms. Swan's menstrual period, I'd say this baby was conceived any time after the 18th of August." Dr.B said. "I'm sorry I can't be more accurate because we count the age of the child from her last menstrual period. Ms. Swan I'll see you at 31 weeks." He continued before walking out of the room. I got myself situated and then walked out of the room to make my next appointment. I made it for March 1st and then headed out of the office to the car. I was so angry with Edward I could spit.  
"Bella" He called as I exited the building.  
"What Edward? What do you want from me?!" I screamed.  
"Nothing, I want nothing. I just want to know if this is my child" he huffed.  
"I answered that question for you already. You chose not to believe me. Not my problem. Oh and you should tell your mom she's designing her grandchild's room because it's killing me to watch her do it and I can't tell her" I said before walking off to my car. I heard his feet behind me. Once I got to the car I turn around.  
"What Edward? Do you want to humiliate me some more? Send some more to pictures to your sister's house so I can look like a whore? If you don't want to be around then don't I'll take care of my kid by myself" I shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:**

"What Edward? What do you want from me?!" I screamed.

"Nothing, I want nothing. I just want to know if this is my child" he huffed.

"I answered that question for you already. You chose not to believe me. Not my problem. Oh and you should tell your mom she's designing her grandchild's room because it's killing me to watch her do it and I can't tell her" I said before walking off to my car. I heard his feet behind me. Once I got to the car I turn around.

"What Edward? Do you want to humiliate me some more? Send some more to pictures to your sister's house so I can look like a whore? If you don't want to be around then don't I'll take care of my kid by myself" I shouted.

**New:**

"I want you to tell me why I should believe I fathered a kid I don't remember making. Why you're keeping it?" he said calmly.

"You don't remember because you were drunk off your ass and because I left before you woke up to find us both naked in your bed. I didn't want to hear you tell me that us getting drunk and sleeping together was a mistake, so I left before you could say it. I was ashamed. Unfortunately we didn't use a condom and my birth control decided it didn't want to work. I don't believe in abortion and I made the choice to drink so I have to face the consequence of my actions. I don't regret my child though." I ranted.

"Okay fine. I still want the baby tested only because I remember nothing. I didn't get to go to appointments like this or be around for Jess when she was pregnant with Lizzy so thank you for letting me come, even though I was an ass. I want you to know one thing though before I let you go. I never planned on asking you to do the amniocentesis because I would never put your life or that baby's life in danger." He said and then he started walking away. "See you March 1st" He threw over his shoulder.

"Edward?" I called. He turned around.

"Come over here" I yelled. He jogged over.

"If you don't already know, your mom went shopping with me for the furniture for the baby's room. It comes in two weeks and I'd really like it if you and your dad would help her paint." I said playing with the hem on my maternity shirt. I felt a finger under my chin.

"I'd love too" He said pulling me into a loose hug. That's when I felt it, like butterflies in my stomach. Tears poured down my face.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't touch you anymore" He said panicking.

No! No! The baby kicked Edward!" I exclaimed.

"What?! Really! Can I feel?" He asked automatically putting his hand on my stomach.

"Do you feel it?" I asked.

"No" he pouted.

"Your dad said you will soon" I informed him. "Do you think it would be possible for us to meet sometime this week and talk about how we're going to do this parenting thing?"

"Yea. I don't have Lizzy this weekend so I'm free Friday after work if that's okay" He asked searching my face.

"That's fine. Okay so Friday, My place. I have one more question"

"Shoot" He said.

"Did u send Alice those pictures?" I asked.

"You won't ban me from seeing the baby?"

"Never. The baby is as much yours as it is mine" I answered looking him right in the eye.

"Yes. I won't say I'm sorry. I didn't expect to find anything but when I did. I was so mad." He said clenching his fist.

"You didn't find anything Edward. You saw me playing around with Jacob. The guy in the picture is Jacob." I said watching his fingers unclench and surprise take over his features.

"Jacob?" He whispered.

"Yea, my nerdy best friend" I answered.

"Wow I'm sorry Bella" he said.

"Show me" I answered and got in my car.

I started her up and backed out of the spot. I didn't know how my day went from shit to okay but I was very happy it wasn't shit anymore. Edward had a lot of making up to do for me to even consider him a friend again but I wouldn't keep him from his child because we had differences.

I got a call from Jacob and I hit my Bluetooth so I could answer.

"Jakey" I giggled.

"Belly" He grumbled.

"Bad meeting?"

"No I was worried about you and I'm kinda locked out" he chuckled.

"I'll be there in 10" I old him.

"I'll be waiting" he replied before hanging up.

When I got to my apartment Jacob was leaning against the door.

"Took you long enough, I have to drain the snake" He said grabbing himself.

"First Ewe and second Ewe" I said opening the door.

"Whatever, my muscles are not the only thing that got big" he said walking down the hallway.

"Too much info Jake, didn't want to know about ya pee pee" I said laughing.

Hmm what do I want to cook for dinner? How about enchiladas? Sounds great. I got started cooking.

"Whatcha making?" Jake said from behind me.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked.

"Yes mom."

"I'm making enchiladas."

"Okay" he said sitting at the island watching me cook. "How did your appointment go?"

"It started out crappy but we left on okay terms." I said.

"Explain?" he asked.

I told him everything that happened.

"I don't like how he treated you but I'm glad you're on speaking terms for that baby's sake" He said.

"Yea" I answered. "Tell me about the meeting"

"It went great. I got the place and we start construction next month." He said, smiling.

"That's great Jake" I yelled.

"I know bell" he said chuckling.

We ate and Jake left so he could get back to Forks at a decent time because he had work the next day. Being by myself again was not fun but oh well, I wouldn't be by myself for long.

I spent most of my week by myself working and coming home to rest. The more into my pregnancy I got, the more tired I seemed to get. According to the books I'd read, it was perfectly normal to feel progressively tired as my body and the baby went through more changes.

It was Wednesday night and I was sitting at home watching a movie when my phone rang. It was Esme.

"Hello" I answered hoping everything was okay.

"Isabella" She snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said, after taking calming breathes.

"Tell you what Esme?" I questioned, having some idea but not really sure.

"You were talking about Edward the whole time" She sassed.

"I told you I promised Edward I would let him tell his family about the baby" I answered back.

"You're our family too" She snapped again.

"Only because Edward was my boyfriend for two years and Alice and myself became close" I said back to her. "It wasn't my place to tell you about the baby" I finished.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't but I'm upset you feel like you couldn't come to me. I would have knocked some sense into that boy." She ranted.

"I bet you would have Esme but that's exactly why I didn't. Edward has to come to terms that my child is his by his self or else he'll only be doing it to make you happy" I explained. " I want him to want this baby without the pressure."

"You're right. I shopped for my own grandchild! Hey! That's why you asked me to do the room" She accused.

"Hey, I like the way you designed your house so sue me for wanting my child to have a nice room. Plus I thought you would enjoy doing it for the baby." I said laughing at her outburst.

"Edward told us he's still unsure that baby it his" she said and I heard the sadness in her voice.

"Yea. Well that's his problem. I have no reason to lie" I said.

"So Alice comes into this how?" she asked.

"Edward got the silly thought in his mind that I was trying to trick him into taking care of a child that isn't his, so he followed me to Forks and saw me playing around with my childhood friend Jacob. He assumed I was lying and sent picture to Alice because she was on his case for not believing me about the paternity of the child." I said.

"Edward did what?" She yelled.

"Esme calm down" I said. "I was just angry that Alice believed I was lying because of pictures and she and Rose ambushed me accusing me of lying instead of just asking me."

"OMG! My children have lost their minds" she screamed.

"Probably, but I know who my child's father is and it's not Jacob. Edward will get his paternity test when the baby is born and I still don't know what to do about Alice." I ranted.

"Maybe you should talk it out with her. She has been your best friend forever. One moment of bad judgment should ruin you friendship." Esme advised.

"Jacob said the same thing. IDK, I'll talk to her soon I'm still to mad about the whole thing" I answered.

"That's perfectly okay. So when do I get to finish the room?" She said happily.

"I'm meeting with Edward to talk about the baby on Friday, so how about over the weekend? I would really like him and Carlisle to help you paint the room. It will make me feel better." I said. "Maybe I'll get Dad down here too and make it a family thing"

"That's a great idea Bella. I haven't seen Charlie in a long time. Has he found him a woman yet?" she giggled.

"Actually yes. Her name is Sue" I said laughing back.

"Oh that's wonderful" She gushed.

"I know. She makes me feel a whole lot better with him being in Forks all by himself" I said back.

"Yes, me too. Okay my love. Carlisle and I will see you Saturday, with or without Edward. I also don't want you in the house while we're painting, the fumes are bad for the baby" she said worrying.

"I'll just put some vinegar around the house and we'll be fine" I laughed at her.

"Yea. Bye my love" she said.

"Bye Esme" I replied and hung up.

Wow! That conversation went well.

Friday after work…

I raced home to clean the house. Jacob would be here soon, hopefully after Edward left. I didn't really want to find out what happened if those two were put in the same room. I had a good 30 minutes before Edward would be here. I didn't really have that much too clean, but I needed something to do with myself so I would stop being so nervous. I hoped this went well for my baby's sake. I looked in my cabinets and found brownie mix so I decided I would make that to speed time up. I got everything out I would need and got to work on them. Before I know it I heard the buzzer. I checked who it was first and then buzzed him up. I opened my apartment door so he could come in and went to put the brownies in the oven and set the timer.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked startling me.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to scare pregnant women" I exclaimed holding my chest.

"You buzzed me up, you knew I was coming" He said looking amused.

"Yea but I didn't hear you come in Edward" I said sitting down so my heart beat could slow.

"Sorry" He said sitting across from me. "Now tell me why you're nervous" he demanded.

"Because I don't want this to go sourly. I don't want to be the reason my child's father isn't in its life." I answered.

"Oh!" was his brilliant answer.

"Your mother called me Wednesday night" I stated.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed "I told her to leave you alone"

"Yea like that will ever happen" I answered back amused.

"So how are we going to do this parenting thing?" He asked. "Like the arrangement I have with Jess for Lizzy?"

"No. You can come see you child anytime you want. I just would like you to not take him/her out away for long periods of time until he or she is 3 months." I answered.

"Are you going to breast feed?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Okay and what about the hospital?" he asked.

"Do you want to be in the room?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Yes"

"Problem solved" I stated.

"Smartass" He quipped.

"Learned it from you" I retorted.

"What about Lizzy?" He asked.

"That's up to you and her mother. I said this will be her brother or sister, but what will Jess think?" I said.

"Doesn't matter" he answered.

"Okay then" I said rolling my eyes. "After he/she is 3 months do you want to take them on the same weekends as Lizzy?" I asked.

"IDK. We'll cross that bridge when we get there" he said. "Will I give the baby formula when I have him or her?" he asked.

"No I'll pump for the weekend. By 3 months I'll know how many bottles he or she will take a day. You can freeze the milk and warm it up later." I answered.

"Okay what about dating?" he asked.

"What about it?" I retorted looking at him like he was crazy.

"Will you be dating while you're pregnant?" He asked, sighing.

"Not that I know of. It feels weird being that I'm carrying someone else's child. Plus who would want to date me with a big ass belly other than the father?" I asked.

"You're not even carrying as big as I've seen most women and you're all belly." He answered.

"And that means?" I questioned.

"That you can still get a guy" he said, clearly getting frustrated.

"I don't plan to but if I do I will talk to you about it" I answered to be safe.

"Just don't have dudes penis's poking the baby in the head" he said.

"Umm okay" I said weirded out, still noticing he was not claiming the baby. "Your mom wants to paint tomorrow, are you free?"

"Yea. You know what she has in mind?" He asked.

"No I told her she can do whatever she wants but it has to be unisex since I didn't find out the sex of the baby" I answered.

"Why don't you want to know? You can stop calling the baby it and you can pick out a name" he argued.

"I just like the element of surprise and I can still pick out names" I argued back.

"Have you picked any?" he asked looking interested.

"No. I haven't really thought about it" I answered. "Got any in mind?"

"No. I wouldn't know where to start. I didn't even name Lizzy." He said looking a little ticked.

"We'll pick together" I told him.

The timer dinged for my brownies while the buzzer went off for the door.

"Expecting company?" Edward asked.

"Yes. It's probably Jake" I answered. "Can you buzz him in plz and be nice?" I yelled at his back.

I pulled the brownies out the oven. I knew Jake would be here just in time to harass Edward. I texted Jacob and told him he better be on his best behavior for his niece or nephew's sake. Jacob came in. I gave him props because even though his face looked like he wanted to sock Edward, he shook his hand and then came barreling towards me.

"Belly" He screamed.

"Hi Jakey" I laughed as he tried to hug me around my belly.

"You're getting bigger" he stated and then headed down to talk to my stomach. "Hey little baby, have you been treating mommy's insides nicely" he asked my stomach and then patted it.

"I'm fine Dad. The kicking just feels like butterflies. I can't wait until you guys can feel it on the outside." I state.

I heard someone clear their throat.

"Edward, do you want some brownies?" I asked ignoring his rude ass.

"I'mma go put my bags down" Jacob said. "Did you clear everything out of the room yet?" He asked.

"No I didn't since you were coming but the furniture will be here next week so it will be cleared out next weekend." I answered as he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight I noticed Edward's face. It was red.

"What Edward?" I asked.

"He stays here?" He asked me.

Will there be a fight after they made so much progress. Review Please. Also I would live it if you guys suggest names because I cant think of any and I dont want it to be cliche like all of other stories.


	11. Chapter 11

"He has been for the last two weekends. He's in transition from moving here from Forks. He's starting his business here. I don't see why that's your business though" I answered him.

"How are we supposed to paint the room if he's staying in there?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Easy. Jake has a meeting tomorrow and when he comes back he can just hang in the living room. He knows the room is going to be for the baby plus he's going to go apartment shopping once the shop is built." I answered.

"When will the shop be built?" he asked.

"I don't know, you will have to ask him that" I said.

"He works in Forks, so the weekends are the only time he can come down and see the progress of the building" I told him.

"I'm still not comfortable with a male staying here with you and the baby" he said.

"Well get comfortable, is it the possibility of me fucking Jacob that's bothering you or are you territorial of another male being around your child?" I asked.

He growls at my question.

"I have to admit Edward. It's a little sexy when you do that" I said, taunting him.

"Isabella, you already know how I feel about you taunting me and if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't hesitate to put you over my knee. The answer to your question is both, so I'm going to leave before I do something to make you mad at me. I'll see you tomorrow. I assume you've already pick a time with my mother so I will ask her." He said and grabbed his coat before walking out and slamming the door.

I stood there in shock and a whole lot turned on. Edward knew exactly how I felt about dominant males and he knew I liked it when we dabbled in BDSM.

"Is it safe to come out?" Jake asked bringing me out of my haze. "Are you okay Bells? You look flushed"

"I'm fine." I said.

For the rest of the night, I was on pins and needle because my hormones had got the best of me and I had no one to take care of me sexually. I decided to retire early because I knew I wasn't going to be able to sit with Jacob with all my fidgeting and I didn't know or want to explain to him that Edward had made me horny. I already knew it was going to be hard to sleep so I decided that a shower would help relax me. I turned the water on until it was as hot as I could stand it and got in. I let the hot water soothe my muscles. After a while of just standing there I washed myself and got out. I threw my towel dried hair into a ponytail. I put on some boy shorts and a sports bra. I fell asleep, slightly uncomfortable, until the middle of the night when I woke up from a dream of being in the playroom with Edward. Damn Edward and his Dom ways. I needed a toy ASAP or I was sure I could talk Edward into helping me. I eventually fell back to sleep only to be woken up by the voice that clouded my dreams.

"Isabella" He called and I rolled over to look at him.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not dreaming and I may have pinched myself.

"You done?" He asked amused.

"Shut up" I told him and put the cover back over my head.

"Come on Bella. It time to get up" He demanded.

"No Domward. I don't want to…lemme sleep" I grumbled, getting comfy with my body pillow.

Best creation for pregnant people ever by the way.

"Domward" he questioned chuckling. "Is that why your face became flushed yesterday?" he asked getting closer to my ear. "Does it still turn you on when I threaten to put you over my knee?" He asked, making his voice huskier.

"No" I grumbled moving away from him. "Get out of my room" I yelled.

"Edward didn't I tell you not to make her mad?" Esme snapped from the doorway.

"She is most defiantly not mad" he said, laughing not making a move to get off my bed even though his mother was seething and Jacob was right behind her.

"Asshole" I muttered looking at Jake. "You leaving for your meeting" I asked.

"Yea Bells. Charlie said he is on his way and he said to remind you that you have the keys to the cabinets or something like that" He said beaming and moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Out smartass" I yelled laughing.

"Bye Belly" he said walking away from my room.

"Can you get up now? Mom wants to show you her vision" he said rolling his eyes.

"Privacy" I said as Esme was still standing in the doorway and Edward was sitting on my bed.

Esme made herself disappear but of course the stubborn one still hadn't moved. I ignored him and got out the bed and headed over to my closet. I heard him clear his throat.

"Edward. I told you too get out" I said over my shoulder while I looked for my favorite pair of sweats and a tee since I didn't plan on going anywhere.

I heard him behind me but didn't know how close he was until

"I see you have gotten a little thicker. It looks great on you and I bet it would look even better reddened from my hand." He breathed in my ear and then walked out of the room. I somehow managed to close my room door and lock it. Definately needed to change my underwear. I put on some clothes and walked to the baby's room.

"Hello Esme, Hello Carlisle" I greeedt them ignoring Edward.

"Good Morning Bella" Carlisle answered.

Esme was too busy telling Edward something in the corner of the room.

"So what color are we painting the room" I asked loud enough to get their attention.

Hello Esme and Carlisle" I greeted them, ignoring Edward.

"Good Morning Bella" Carlisle answered.

Esme was too busy telling Edward something in the corner of the room.

"So what color are we painting the room?" I asked loud enough to get their attention.

Esme started explaining what she wanted to do to the room. She wanted to paint the walls light grey. She went on to tell him where the furniture would go and that she wanted carpet put down because it looked nicer and that it was safer for small children to play on since they can fall and not hurt themselves as bad. We could always take it back up when the baby got older. We got to work painting and Edward refused to let me paint any higher than I could reach without standing on my tippy toes. As mad as I was about him going all cave man, it was good to see that he cared about the health of the baby. I stopped painting when I heard the buzzer. My Daddy's here! I shot out of the room as fast as I could go. I met him at the elevator and immediately attacked.

"Hey baby" he said, rubbing my back and placing a kiss on my head.

The baby was kicking, most likely because my excitement and rapid movement woke him/her up.

"Someone else is excited to see me" he said pulling out of the embrace rubbing my protruding belly.

"You can feel the baby"I gasped and ran straight to Edward. "Feel, feel" I said basically jumping up and down.

"Stay still women" He demanded.

My submissive training kicked right in and I stiffened up immediately.

"Good girl" he praised. "Seems as if we have a little soccer player"

"Yea I don't think soft kicking is going to last long though" I grumbled.

"You'll be fine" Esme chuckled.

"Daddy, I left an extra brush over there for you" I informed him.

"Oh of course" he said grabbing the brush I had pointed out.

On the way back he passed me and ruffled my hair, like he used to when I was kid.

"Dad" I whined.

"Says the girl who jumped me getting off the elevator" he teased. "You'll always be my little girl"

I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone laughed at our banter.

"When is the furniture coming" Dad asked.

"Next week" Edward answered.

"Are you going to put it together Edward or should I make plans to come down again" Dad said glaring at him.

"As soon as it gets here" Edward answered politely, not even looking at my dad.

Dad grunted but didn't push, thank God.

Eventually Esme and I left the guys to finish the painting while we looked at bedding. Once the bedding was picked out, we headed to the kitchen to make some late lunch for the 'hard' workers. Of course Jacob showed up right when the food was finished. He man-hugged Dad and Carlisle, nodded to Edward, hugged Esme and came to squeeze me as usual.

"Belly what did you make me" He sang.

"I didn't make you anything, you didn't do any work" I answered, teasing him.

"Yes! I took all the furniture out of the room last weekend" He pouted with his hands on his hips.

"You look gay" I fake whispered.

Dad burst out laughing and it made everyone else laugh. I think Edward was mostly laughing because I called Jacob gay. Guys! They might as well piss on me.

"Shut up" Jacob laughed.

He stalked towards me.

"That's not what Leah said" He whispered in my ear, took the plate I had in my hand, and sat down.

I had the face of shock and discos.

"Ewe Jacob" I yelled.

"Enough you two" my Dad shouted. "Sit and eat" he ordered.

"Sorry Daddy/Uncle Charlie" We said together.

Esme and Carlisle laughed while Dad and Edward rolled their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry Daddy/Uncle Charlie" We said together.

Esme and Carlisle laughed while Dad and Edward rolled their eyes.

After the guys were finished, they headed back to the room and put the second coat of paint on the walls. Esme made me rest while she bossed them around. I ended up taking a nap.

"Bella" I heard Edwards voice.

"What! Why do you keep waking me up" I grumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know we are leaving" he answered.

"Oh! Sorry" I said.

"It's alright. Jacob told me not to wake you" He said rolling his eyes.

I heard chuckling. I got out of the bed and walked them to the door. Dad stayed for a little while longer and then he headed back to Forks. I got back in the bed because I was still tired. Jacob eventually came and got in the bed, I knew because I felt the bed dip.

Everything seemed to be going okay. It made me feel better that Edward was around. He was getting excited about the baby. He also texted me every day to see how the baby and I were doing. I got to see Lizzy last weekend, because Edward had to put the furniture together. She hung with me while Edward and Jacob worked. Jacob was officially sleeping on the couch in Edward's world, but in actuality he slept in my bed. Nothing sexual, just so he didn't have to sleep on the couch, anyway why should he when my bed had enough space for him? The bed sets for the crib came in the mail. One was Lion King themed and the other was Monkey themed. Both bed sets had unisex colors in like green, yellow, beige and gray so it went with the room. The beige carpet that Esme had put down in the baby's room was beige. Now the room was mostly done, I was more anxious than ever to meet my baby. Esme just had to come later during the week to set the furniture up the way she envisioned it and put the 'finishing touches' on it as she said. I was considering asking Dr. B for the sex of the baby. I didn't know yet though, we'd see how I felt about it when the next appointment came up. I'd also contacted Alice and told her to meet me at Bert's Pizza if she wanted to talk at lunch time. So on Monday when lunch time rolled around I made my way to the little deli/pizza store.

"Hey Alice" I greeted her. "Did you order your food already"

"Yea, I ordered your favorite too "She answered.

"What's the matter" I asked.

"I got into it with Rose when I told her you contacted me. She's mad because you didn't contact her as well" Alice informed me.

"I got in touch with you because I needed to speak to you privately, plus you are my best friend" I stated.

"You don't consider Rose you best friend too?" She asked.

"Rose didn't even like me when I we first started hanging together. You were instantly my friend and you didn't judge me. She was also pissed when Edward and I started dating. Do you remember what you said when I told you?" I asked.

"I told you I was happy for you guys and I always thought you would make a cute couple. I also demanded that you not give Edward all your time, to save some for me" She answered smirking.

"Exactly! Don't get me wrong I've grown to love Rose and consider her my friend, even though sometimes I want to wring her neck. She has never been my best friend though" I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I just jumped to conclusion" Alice whispered.

"Why did you jump to conclusions " I asked.

"I don't know" She laughed bitterly. "I kept staring at those pictures. Rose was in the background going ape shit while I was trying to piece together everything. I decided I was just going to call you over so I could ask you what they were about. Once you got there and I asked you Rose was yelling, you were yelling and then you left. That's not what I wanted to happen." She said wiping tears.

"Edward took those pictures of me and Jacob while we were in Forks. He followed us." I informed her.

"Urg! I should have known" She said rolling her eyes.

"We worked it out. He will get his DNA test when the baby is born. He came to the last appointment; we even squared a few things away. He's helped paint the baby's room and he came over saturday to put the furniture together." I said filling her in.

"Oh really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, you siblings can be dicks at time" I told her with a serious face.

"Don't I know it" she replied smirking.

"So do I still get a baby shower?" I asked smirking and then doing my best Lizzy pout.

"Duh, I was still planning it just in case you would still let me" She said giving me a worried look. "You didn't say I couldn't anymore" She added.

Alice went to grab the food and she insisted on paying. We ate most of our food in silence.

"What do I tell Rose?" Alice whined.

"That's she was wrong" I answered. "I want chocolate ice cream" I grumbled randomly.

"Let's stop at Mom and Pops at the top of the hill" she suggested. "Then I'll walk you back to work" she added.

"I walked here by myself" I snapped.

"So What? I haven't seen you in weeks" she whined. "And I didn't forget your promise I could go to the next appointment" She said stomping her foot.

"You can but you can only be in the room for the ultrasound" I said. "it's bad enough with the doctor and Edward looking at my cooch" I said all dramatically.

"I'm sure Edward did look at your cooch while he was putting the baby in there" she said and burst out laughing.

I just stood there with the stink face.

"I'm telling him you said that" I said whipping out my phone. "And you're still not walking me back by the way." I said, typing away.

"Don't be grumpy" she laughed.

"Shut up" I snapped whilst smirking.

"Ice cream, my niece wants ice cream" she sang skipping.

"You're a nut" I said walking next to her while she skipped.

Alice made sure I got my ice cream. She also insisted on walking me back to work so I made she held my hand. LMAO she wasn't a homophobe or anything, she just didn't like the looks we got from people. You should have seen her face. People were looking at us like we were crazy.

Work was okay for the rest of week. We were back to Friday again. Right now Jacob was driving towards the construction site. I told him I wanted to see what was done so far. He made me promise I wouldn't get out of the car, because construction sites weren't safe for people in my condition, so we could only look. Boring!

Saturday, Jacob and I lounged around the house all day watching movies and playing board games. We were watching the millionth movie when my phone blared Alice's ringtone. I answered the phone to hear her babble on about going to some new club.

"Alice if you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant" I snapped.

"I know that Bella" She replied.

"Okay then I get tired easily and my ankles are already swollen enough." I said. "If you want to hang with me. You know where I live. Bring the beer and I'll fry up some wing things. "I added.

"Emmett and Rose" She asked

"I don't care' I answered and hung up.

"Gathering" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately" I grumbled into his chest. "Cook the chicken for me?"

"Nope" he said laughing.

I could feel his chest vibrating and at the same time my phone chirped.

Party at your house? -E

I guess. Thanks to your sister -B

Should have said no -E

It was either here or the club SMH -B

Good choice. Need me to bring anything? –E

Assortment of cheese -B

Ok? -E

Baby wants cheese. Just do it! -B

LOL got ya -E

"Now we really have to get up" Jacob grumbled.

"We can cuddle later when everyone leaves, big baby" I said, laughing.

"But I don't want to share" He yelled.

"I don't want her hear it Jacob, go put on a shirt and some jeans" I demanded pointing toward the room where his bags were.

He stomped out the room like a child and came back dressed a few minutes later. He came up behind me and put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry mommy" he said chuckling.

"Its okay baby" I giggled, patted his cheek and half turned so I could kiss it.

After I was done cooking, I headed into the bedroom to get dressed in my maternity clothes. Those clothes were so bland. Of course a bouncing Alice and Jasper arrived first. She handed me chocolate ice cream and kissed my cheek. Jasper half hugged me and we headed into the kitchen, because I wanted to put my ice cream in the fridge and finish cleaning.

"Where is ya babydaddy?" Alice asked giggling.

"I don't know" I answered her.

"Right here" I heard from the doorway to the kitchen and it startled me.I felt the baby jolt (don't know if that's possibly true but it's my story and I'm using my imagination)

Edward Anthony!" I shouted.

"Sorry" He answered concerned.

"You can hurt the baby starling me like that" I screamed and started crying.

"Calm down Mama Bear" Jacob said pulling me into him.

"Come here Isabella" I heard.

My body automatically stiffened and I pushed away from Jacob, he looked confused as walked into Edward's arms. Jasper and Alice giggled. Fucking bastards.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and looked at the floor.

"Isabella? Answer me" he ordered lifting my face so I could meet his eyes.

"Yes Edward I'm fine. I'm just emotional and hormonal when it comes to protecting my child" I answered in a soft voice.

"That's good" he praised. "I didn't scare you on purpose"

"I know" I whispered.

Good, go get cleaned up. Rose and Em will be here in a little while." He said still in his stern Dom voice.

I left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom in my room. I was washing my face when I heard the door open. I assumed it was Edward until I heard Jake's voice call me.

"Yes " I answered.

He slid in the bathroom and shut the door.

"What was that?" he asked.

What was what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what. You looked scared shitless" he said clearly irritated. "Why do you let him control you like that?" he asked.

"Edward doesn't control me" I stated.

"Your whole body stiffened Bella" He shouted.

"Jacob I chose to go to him. Just let it go. It's something between Edward and I" I said and finished washing my face. I walk out of the bathroom.

Once I got back to the kitchen it was cleaned. The dishes were washed and the stove was wiped down. I shrugged my shoulders and went and sat in my lazy boy rocking chair. I always loved these things. My grandpa had one when I was little and so did my Dad. Rose and Em were on the couch opposite me.

"Bells, I'll be at the site. Have fun with your friends" Jake said.

"They're still building at 6pm?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

Now everyone was looking at him.

"Bella" He snapped.

"Okay Fine. Be safe" I said trying to get up.

He held me under my arm so I could get my big belly up.

"I love you Belly" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Jakey. Take the Keys" I whispered back.

"Okay" he answered and walked out the door.

Telling each other we love the other one was our way of saying sorry. Edward didn't look too happy but, dammit I couldn't make everyone happy. I plopped down on my lazy boy again.

"Bella" Ali called gently.

"I'm fine Ali, just give me a minute" I said answering her back the same way.

"Belly boo, did you make my favorite" Edward asked not seeming to care that I just told Alice I needed a minute.


	13. Chapter 13

"Belly boo, did you make my favorite" Emmett asked, not seeming to care that I'd just told Alice I needed a minute.  
"Emmett" I warned.  
"Don't talk to him like that" Rose snapped. "It's not his fault your little boyfriend left"  
"Rose do me a favor and go straight to hell with your bullshit okay" I screamed. "Jacob is not my boyfriend and you know that. You're just bitter that I spoke to Alice and not you. You deserve it. You were all down my back over something you didn't know anything about. If you don't like the company I keep in my house, the door is behind you to your left. Don't let it hit you on your way out" I yelled while I struggled to get off the couch.  
I headed to the kitchen because for some reason my child really wanted cheese and Vanilla ice cream. I put it on a tray with some crackers and grabbed the Apple juice out the fridge.  
"Bella?" I heard Edward call softly.  
"Yes?" I didn't bother to turn around.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine" I said grabbing a bowl for my ice cream.  
Edward came and helped me scoop the ice cream because I couldn't get it out. When my snack was ready, Edward carried the tray of cheese and crackers and I carried my bowl of ice cream with cheese on top. I sat back in my love seat peacefully eating my concoction.  
"Bella, What the heck are you eating?" Alice asked screwing up her face.  
I shot her a death glare.  
"Can I try it?" She grinned.  
"No"  
"Fine, stingy" She pouted.  
"Alice" Edward warned.  
"I'm just kidding Edward, dang" she said dramatically. "A while ago you didn't want to be anywhere near her now you're all protective"  
I found that extremely funny since Edwards eyes were wide and his mouth open. He couldn't believe Alice had just said that.  
"There's my best friend" She laughed.  
"Bella Boo?" Emmett whined.  
"On the stove Emmett" I answered.  
"Yes!" he fist pumped and ran toward the kitchen.  
"I guess everyone should eat before it's all gone" Jasper said, getting up off the couch.  
Most of the night we watched movies and played some board games I found in the baby's room while I was cleaning it out. The night went on without any more animosity.

Today was the day of my baby shower. The invitations were sent out two weeks ago. Of course there was family and a couple of friends from work. I told Edward he could invite Jessica, being that I wanted Lizzy there and I didn't want to leave Jess out just because she was his other baby mom. I mean she never gave me problems when Edward and I were together, so I don't hate the girl. It just feels weird being around her. I just hope that Alice didn't go overboard. She had been trying to convince me to find out the sex of the baby so she can pick other colors other than the unisex ones. Edward had actually been pleasant to be around. Even though he still wanted the DNA test, he'd been making being hugely pregnant easier. I continued asking the doctor if he was sure there weren't two in there. Edward and Jacob both told me that I was not huge and that it was all in my head. Jacob was going to drive to the baby shower since he was already here and it didn't make since for Edward to come get me from the other side of town. I could drive myself I just didn't feel comfortable behind the wheel. Jacob finally stopped looking at himself in the mirror so we could go. I was excited, but not at the same time. I was 2 weeks away from my due date and was very anxious. I believed Edward was too, but he didn't want to admit it.  
Edwards POV  
I had just finished picking Lizzy up from Jess. Jess had decided that she didn't know Bella that well to celebrate the birth of her child with her. I'd told her that if the child was mine, she'd be celebrating with me since she's my family. She still declined and told me she would have Lizzy ready when I got there. I'm so ready to find out if this baby is mine. I wanted to believe that Bella was not lying but I don't remember going home with her and she wasn't in bed with me when I woke up. She said she didn't want to be there when I woke because I would have told her it was a mistake. I probably would have. It's sad really how much she knows me. My mom chewed me out when I told her it was a possibility that Bella's child could be mine. She was mad that I was the man Bella was talking about at dinner that night. Mom made me see that if the baby turned out to be mine I would be upset that I missed out on both of my children growing in their moms belly and their birth. I was so upset that Jess kept Lizzy from me until she was five months. Jess called me to tell me that the government needed my name because she had to apply for benefits for her and the baby. I got Lizzy tested and then I called my lawyer. Jess was never going to be able to keep her from me ever again. I played nice while I waited for the paper work to be written up and the court date to be set. Jess only let me come see her on Saturdays for a while. Then after much pushing she let me take her on my own for the day and finally I got her on the weekends. We went to court and we got joint custody of Elizabeth. I looked into being able to sign her birth certificate and have her get my last name. At the age of 1 1/2 Elizabeth became a Cullen. I put her on my insurance. I get her every other weekend so Jess can spend time with her too. If this child is mine I would love to have a boy. Lizzy is really girly and I would love to have someone to watch sports with. I can't say I won't be a little hurt if the baby isn't mine. I've been to every appointment since Bella told me and I've decorated the room at her house and put together furniture. I haven't done anything to the spare room at my house yet because, if that baby is not mine I would have done all of it for nothing. I finally pulled into my parent's driveway. Not many people were there yet so that was good I guess.  
Back to

Edward showed up about 15 minutes after Jacob and I with Lizzy in tow. She came barreling toward me as usual.  
"Hi Bella" she said hugging my legs.  
"Hi pretty girl" I rubbed her back since I could't pick her up like I used to.  
"Hey Bella" Edward greeted giving me a loose hug. "How's the soccer player today" He asked rubbing my swollen stomach.  
"I think the kicker might be sleeping" I said touching his hand and moving to where I last felt him kick.  
"Enjoy the peace while you can" He said.  
I playfully pushed him away from me. Alice had finally come to get us, since she we couldn't see until she'd finished. She then walked me to my chair, which was in a shady spot in the backyard. It was a nice spring day. She tied blue and pink ribbons around the chair to represent the unknown sex. My dad, Sue and Seth came through the door as soon as I'd gotten comfortable. I stayed where I was. Dad came over and kissed my cheek. Sue waved, as she seemed to be following Esme somewhere. Seth came for hugs and then he went back over to where Jacob was sitting. More people came and it seemed like everyone felt it was necessary to touch my stomach. To me it was just annoying as hell. Eventually these people fed me and my child and then we played some games. It was all quite fun and Alice even got a cute strawberry short cake with whipped cream instead of frosting. It was amazing. I might have had two slices. It was finally time for the part I was dreading the most. Gifts! I don't like people buying me things. Dad and Sue got onesies for the baby. Mostly unisex colors and ones with sayings on them. Seth got a carrier for the baby. It was beige and white. Leah got two little outfits. One was a cute little dress, booties, hat, brush, pacifier clip and bottle that matched the purple outfit. The other was denim jeans that buttoned up the legs for easy access to the diaper, a onesie with "I love Mommy" on it, hat, brush, pacifier clip, bib and bottle that matched the outfit. Most of my coworkers gave me gift cards for babies r us. Esme and Carlisle got the baby a carriage and two car seats. One for Edward's car and one for mine. Rose and Emmett got a baby tub filled with bibs, bottles, wash rags and baby towels. Truthfully with these gifts, and the here and there shopping I've been doing since I was 4 months pregnant, my baby was set for a while. After a while it was just the family and we hung out enjoying each others company. Lizzy and I were in the love seat. She had already fallen asleep and I was on my way. Being pregnant made me tire out so easily.  
"Come on Belly, let's get you home" Jacob said, trying to move Lizzy.  
"No" I said pushing him away.  
"Bella you're tired, unless you want to stay here?" Edward said.  
Esme and Charlie had more than enough room for all their children to stay plus guest rooms.  
"I don't want to move" I answered.  
"Let me give Lizzy to Edward and I'll carry you" Jacob said.  
Jacob gently moved Lizzy and passed her off to Edward.  
"Will you let her sleep with me Edward?" I asked with my face in the crook of Jacobs neck.  
"Umm hmm" I made out as Jacob walked further away from him, following Esme down the hall. Jacob put me on the bed and attempted to help me get comfortable.  
"I got it Jake" I mumbled.  
He backed away because we normally fought about this.  
Edward came in and put Lizzy on the other side of the bed.  
"Jacob let me show you where you'll be sleeping" I heard Esme say.  
Jacob left the room and I laid back and watched Edward remove Lizzy's clothes and put on herPJ's.  
"Will I learn how to do that without waking the baby" I asked rubbing my tummy.  
"Yup! you'll get a lot of practice since the baby will sleep a lot when it's born" he answered. "Let me help you with your shoes"  
"Edward "I started to say.  
"Bella you can't reach them and we both know this, I'll just untie them and you can slip them off" he countered.  
"Fine "I said. "but only if you bring me a big tee shirt"  
Edward left the room and returned with the item I'd asked for. I struggled with my jeans and he helped me.  
"I brought you PJ pants" He said clearing his throat.  
"Thanks Edward, but you know I don't like a lot of clothes when I'm sleeping" I answered climbing into the bed.  
"I know that Isabella, but my brothers, my father and your best friend will be at breakfast in the morning and you are not walking downstairs in a tee shirt and panties" He said waving his hands for emphasis.  
"I'll do as I please Mr. Cullen" I said rolling over to my side away from him.  
Before I know it I was being dragged to the end of the bed.  
"Edward, you are going to wake Lizzy" I squealed.  
"You and I both know she sleeps like the dead" he chuckled and leant his body on me. "Isabella you have one more time to talk to me like that I promise I'll put you over my knee pregnant or not" he growled in my ear.  
I shut my eyes tight and tried to block out the image he'd just created in my head.  
"Are you picturing it Bella?" he asked breathing in my ear. "Answer me?" he demanded raising his voice just enough to make me jump.  
"Yes" I answered automatically.  
"Good" he said, lifting his body off of mine. "Oh and keep those panties on Isabella because if you come in here in the morning and I see any type of flesh showing, I might not be able to control myself and I won't control myself if anyone else see's it" He said walking around the bed.  
He kissed Lizzy, then me and then my belly.  
"Night" he said and closed the door.  
I snuggled up with Lizzy and fell asleep. I woke up to Jake shaking me.  
"Come on Bell, I have to get you home because I have to head back to Forks early" He said attempting to pull the cover back.  
"Okay. Just give me a second to wake up" I said, stopping him from pulling the covers off.  
The threat Edward made was not a joke and I will not have them fighting.  
"Bells" He whispered.  
"Go get ready to leave, I'll meet you downstairs" I said not moving.  
"Okay" He walked out of the room.  
I got up and went into the bathroom. Of course Esme would have the bathroom set up. There were toothbrushes under the sink. I took one out of the package and brushed my teeth. I heard the door open and I assumed it was Jacob again. I spat out the tooth paste.  
"I told you I would meet you downstairs" I said now irritated.  
"No you didn't" I heard from behind me. "Why are you up so early anyway"  
"Jacob has to get back to Forks early and he's my ride" I answered.  
"I'll take you back later if you want to stay" He sataed.

"I can't. I have to let Jake in so he can get his stuff" I replied.  
I was done brushing my teeth so I took a paper towel and dried the sink off.  
"Do you mind?" I asked Edward.  
"Not like I've never seen you pee before" He snapped  
"Edward, I'm not arguing with you today. Let me pee in peace and I will see you later sometime" I said pushing him out the bathroom and closing the door.  
When I came out he was sitting on the bed. I walked past him like he was not even there. I left my shirt on and put on my PJ pants. I kissed Lizzy's cheek knowing I'd see her again soon.  
"I'll bring these back to you when I wash them" I said and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.  
Jake was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.  
"Ready" he asked.  
"Yea"  
We headed out to the car. I texted Alice and let her know that I had left early with Jake. When we got to the house I carried the bag of outfits upstairs and let Jake bring up the carriage and the car seats. I walked him back down to the car, I still had to get the baby bath out the car.  
"You sure that's not too heavy?" he asked.  
"It's not, I'm fine" I answered back, walking away before he could get on my nerves.  
Since I was around all those people yesterday, it felt funny being alone now. I decided, since it's a nice spring day, I should go for a walk. I hopped in the shower and put on some leggings with a maternity top and some flats. There was a pier not too far from my house so decided to walk there. When I got there, I was surprised to see people out and about at 11am on a Saturday. I sat by the water. It started looking as if it would rain so I started my troop back home. I got in the house well before it started raining cats and dogs. I decided I should put those clothes up that I got from the baby shower and put the gift cards in my wallet so on my way home one day I could pick up diapers for the baby, since that was the only thing I hadn't brought.  
Saturday night was spent relaxing. Dr. C said I shouldn't exert myself if it wasn't necessary. I was working my last three days of the week, being a nurse for a pediatrician, who has a private practice, is not that exerting.  
On my last day at work my boss gave me a gift for the baby. It was nice of him and I didn't expect it. It was a photo album. Since I was getting closer to my due date everyone felt the need to check on me. Edward didn't just call anymore, he came over now. I got to the house after work and I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat, when the buzzer rang. it was none other than Edward himself.  
"Hey" I said opening the door.  
"Hey, I just wanted come check on you" He said walking passed me.  
"Thanks but I'm fine. I'm not due until next week Tuesday" I said.  
"I know. I just worry about you being here alone"  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll ask Alice to stay with me until I deliver" I offered not really meaning it.  
"No. She'll feel bad for leaving Jasper alone" he said "Have you come up with any names?" he looked into the pot of spaghetti I was making.  
"Yes" I answered.  
"Let's hear them" He said, sitting at the table.  
"Let's hear yours since you brought it up" I countered.  
"I haven't really looked much" He said shrugging.  
"We should look then" I walked over to the book shelf.  
I pulled out two baby name books and handed Edward one. I got us both a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Get comfortable cause we're going to name our child. We'll pick one name for a girl and one for a boy" I said. "Write down the one you like and we'll compare when we're done"  
I sat on my favorite lazy boy and started looking through names. After what seemed like forever we both said we were done looking.  
Bella for Girls: Aaliyah, Acsha, Baylee, Iliana, Ella, Elyse, Zaire.  
Bella for Boys: Cain, Alec, Alijah or Elijah, Alaric, Benjamin, Brice, Edward, Eliezar, Ezekiel  
Edward for Girls: Abrianna, Aaralyn, Carlie, Isabel, Eliza, Esmeralda  
Edward for Boys: Cain, Ace, Alec, Ali, Amari, Benjamin, Brycen, Eli, Ethan, Izaiah, Zeke  
"I see we like the same name for boys but went totally different ways for girls" I said smiling.  
"Yea" He said. "This is harder than I thought"  
"Why Isabel?" I asked.  
"Why Edward" He countered.  
"Okay so no naming the baby after the other. How about middle names?" I asked laughing.  
"Sounds fair"  
"Take my names and eliminate the one you defiantly say no to and I'll do the same for you" I said.  
After sitting there for hours we finally narrowed it down to:  
For a girl: Acsha Carlie Swan' Cullen, Aaralyn Ella Swan' Cullen, or Iliana Baylee Swan' Cullen.  
For a Boy: Cain Benjamin Swan' Cullen, Benjamin Alec Swan' Cullen, Elijah Alaric Swan' Cullen or Brycen Edward Swan' Cullen.  
"Okay since we narrowed it down how about we eat cause I'm starving" I said getting up to go to the kitchen.  
When we started looking at names I put the stove on very low to keep the spaghetti warm. I served Edward and then myself. We sit down at the kitchen table and ate.  
"You going to be okay staying at home now?" He asked.  
"Yea, I'm sure I'll find something to do" I said smiling.  
We ate in silence for the reminder of the meal. Edward eventually decided that he had imposed on my life enough and left.

Thursday I spent my day taking all the clothes off the hangers they came on, or out the boxes they came in, so I could wash them. After washing them I folded them neatly and put them in the draw in the baby's room. Friday I put the sheets on the crib and the curtains up at the window. I hadn't heard from Edward, which is weird but I figured he was getting himself ready for the baby same as me. Saturday Alice went with me to get the diapers with the gift cards my coworkers gave me. Each coworker gave me thirty dollars on a card. I was able to get two boxes of diapers. I decided to try the leading brands so one box was Huggie's and the other box was pampers. I got two boxes of wipes, a tub of Enfamil power formula and a gift for Rose's baby. Sunday I relaxed because I was so tired. Monday I nested. I cleaned out every cabinet, closet, corner in the house. By this time I was frustrated because I hadn't heard from Edward and Jacob wasn't answering my phone calls. On my due date I waited all day for something to happen. I didn't go into labor and to say I was disappointed was an understatement. By Thursday I had already had two false alarms and Edward had showed up to none. Now that I was feeling better I got Alice to drive me to his house. He opened the door.  
"Where have you been?" I screamed.  
"Bella, please calm down" Alice said, rubbing my back.  
"No! I will not calm down. Jacob is not speaking to me, my child's father has not made it to the hospital once! What if those false alarms were real?! You would have missed the birth! Everyone else has made it there except you, even Rosalie who is 7 ½ months pregnant herself! Do you care about this baby because if you don't I'll make sure no one calls you and you won't have to worry your pretty little head" I yell edpushing his chest.  
"Bella" He started reaching out to me.  
"Don't touch me Edward. I'm so mad I can spit right now" I screamed snatching away from him.  
"I'm sorry" He said.  
"Sorry about what?" I yeledl some more.  
"I'm sorry that I can't allow myself to get any closer to that baby. If it's not mine, it will kill me" He said.  
"After all this time you still believe I would lie to you. That's bullshit Edward and you know it. Don't worry though. When this baby comes and the DNA test proves that you're the father, you're going to feel like shit that you missed it being born." I said walking away to the car.  
I got in the car and slammed the door. I made sure to put on my seat belt, even though I was pregnant Alice still drove like a crazy person. I cried as I watched Alice and Edward have words. I felt a sharp pain in my belly. Either the baby kicked me really hard or I was having Braxton Hicks again. I did the breathing Dr. C showed me. It helped while I watched those fools argue some more. The pains got sharper and I started to feel it in my pelvis and in my vag. I couldn't roll down the window and I couldn't move until this thing went away. I looked down to see if I had put on my watch today and I had. I tried and time it. The contraction lasted about 10 minutes since I'd started timing it. So like 15 minutes all together. It could be a Braxton hicks, I'd see if they came closer together.  
"Alice I want to go home" I yelled out the door.  
She came to the car a couple of seconds later.  
"I swear I don't know what's wrong with him" She said.  
I didn't answer her, I just looked out of the window. It seemed like every time I thought things were going great they start to suck again. When I got back to my apartment, Dad was lying on the couch.  
"Hey Dad' I greeted, walking passed him into my room.  
Dad, Sue and Seth had been taking turns staying the night with me. Since I was having the false alarms they decided it's smarter to stay in Seattle until the baby was born. I got clothes out of my draw and went to take a shower. When that was done I went to the kitchen to make me something quick to snack on. I headed back to my room with a sandwich, chips on the side and apple juice. I ate my food while watching TV. When I went to stand up I got another pain. The pain was sharp and it made me drop my plate. Good thing the plate was unbreakable but bad news is it woke dad up.  
"You okay Bells?" He asked concerned.  
"Yea, just Braxton hicks" I said and started doing the breathing I was supposed to do.  
"When's the last time you had one" He asked.  
"About 2 hour ago" I answered gritting my teeth.  
After the pain stopped I decided to get some sleep. I had a pain in my sleep that woke me up and then another an hour after that. They were getting closer. Dr. C said I didn't have to call him until they were 5 minutes apart. I tried to get some more sleep but the pains were coming too frequently to get any rest. Dad tried to talk me into going into the hospital about 3 times until I yelled at him and told him not to ask me again unless my contractions were 5 minutes apart. When they finally were 5 minutes apart it was 3am in the morning. Dad called Dr. C first and then Edward. He didn't tell me if he answered or not but by this time the pain was to intense for me to care. Dad drove me to the hospital and they took me right in.  
"Dr. C will be in to see you shortly. He phoned us that you were on your way" the nurse said before walking out of the room.  
I was hooked up to an IV, she gave me some stupid ice chips that did nothing, and this belt looking thing was on my belly. Alice came tumbling in the door about 20 minutes after the nurse had me all set up. I greeted her and then the pain hit. While in the middle of a contraction, the stupid ass doctor decided to show his face.  
"How you doing Ms. Swan?" He asked cheerfully.  
"About to pass a baby through my vagina I assume" I snapped at him.  
"Sounds painful" he chuckled. "Can everyone please leave the room"  
Everyone but Alice left and she came up by my head and held my hand while the stupid doctor put his finger in my vagina like I had no nerves down there.  
"Ow" I screamed.  
"Sorry" he answered.  
"Alright Ms. Swan your four centimeters dilated" he threw his gloves into the garbage. "We have a couple more hours to go" he said writing in my chart.  
"Can you give me something so I can sleep? I've been up with pains since midnight?" I asked.  
"Sure let me call for an epidural" he said leaving the room.  
The anesthesiologist came in about 20 minutes later and kicked everyone out again.  
"Okay Ms. Swan I'm going to need you to sit up. The medicine goes in your back" he said soothingly. "Miss Can you stand in front of Ms. Swan so she can use you for support?" he added addressing Alice.  
"Sure " said Alice.

I felt a little pinch and then the doc told me I could get comfy and that the meds would kick in soon. Slowly I felt my body start to numb and I rolled on my side to sleep. I woke up to chattering.  
"Alice?" I called.  
"I'm right here Bella. Sleep more if you can. You'll need your strength to push" she soothed, rubbing my back.  
I slept for a little bit more and woke when the pain started coming back.  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked with my eyes closed.  
Someone was holding my hand.  
"3 hours" Edward answered quietly.  
"Where's Alice?" I asked.  
"On the couch over there sleeping and everyone else is in the waiting room sleeping. Emmett took Rose home because she can't sleep in a chair" He answered.  
"Okay" I answered.  
A contraction came. It was not as bad as it was before the Meds but enough to make me wince.  
"In pain?" He asked.  
"Yes Edward I am" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Want me to get you anything?"  
"Yes" I answered  
"What?" he asked again.  
"This baby out of me and a new vagina" I snapped.  
"You got it" He chuckled.  
Two hours later the contractions were at full power and were coming 3 minutes apart. Dr. C reported that I was 8 centimeters dilated and that I didn't have long to go. I prayed that he was right because this wasn't cool. Finally 3 more hours later, I was feeling the need to push. Edward got the Doctor and he checked me again. I was finally ready to push. I grabbed Edward's hand and the bar on the bed and pushed with all my might. I could feel a slight stinging but I focused on getting my baby out so I could see it. 6 more pushes later I gave birth to a 8lb 6oz little...

What did Bella have? How are you guys feeling about Edward right now? What about Jacob?


	14. Chapter 14

2 hours later the contraction are at full power and are coming 3 minutes apart. Dr. C says report that I'm 8 centimeters dilated and I don't have lone to go. I pray that he's right because this isn't cool. Finally 3 more hours later, I'm feeling the need to push. Edward get the doctor and again he checks me. I'm finally ready to push. I grab Edward hand and then bar on the bed and push with all my might. I can feel a slight stinging but I focus on getting my baby out so I can see it. 6 more pushes later…

"It's a Boy' Dr. C yells.

I lean back on the bed and focus on relaxing my breathing. I watch as Edward cuts the cord and the nurses take him over to the glass basinet and get the blood and gook off of him. The whole time Alice is snapping picture of him with my digital camera. They bring him over to me and the first thing I do is cuddle him. He quiets down and yawns once he snuggles into me. I trace his face with my fingers and pull of his little hat to see if he has hair. He has very fine hair that looks blondish brown. He's probably going to have Edward hair color or maybe even mine. The book that I've read always say starts out light and then gets darker. I count his finger and his toes. I don't get to his eyes before they take him to be fully cleaned up and get his DNA test. Edward opts out of holding the baby. They ask what name to put on the bracelet and I answer Swan. Edward walks out the door with the nurse and sadly he doesn't return. They say that the DNA test will take 3/5 business days and that Edward won't sign the birth certificate until he sees the results. They ask me to name the baby and Edward can file to change his last name later. So I name him Elijah Alaric Brycen Swan. They finally brought my little man back to me and I stared into a set of baby blue eyes. The color was beautiful. The nurse told me that there is a possibility they can turn brown or turn green but we won't see big changes until about 6-9 months or 1 year old. The hospital ended up only keeping us over night to monitor Elijah and make sure he was feeding and pooping well. By the evening of April 20th, Elijah and I were getting ready to go home. Alice and Jasper brought Elijah's car seat to me this morning and so I really had to do was get him dressed. It seems my son is not content unless he pees on me. I've gotten urine to the face 3 times so far. The nurse actually full out laughed in my face and told me baby urine is good for the skin. My answer to that was "Great Elijah, make mommy pretty". I decided that Elijah didn't really need to be dressed up because he was going in the house. I washed him up with a warm soapy rag and then a fresh diaper since he peed on me minutes ago. Once his sleeper was on and his little hat, I strapped him in the car seat and set it on the floor at the door of the bathroom. I had to pee and at least there I would be able to see him. I got myself together slowly because it hurt to move my legs. The news said it was warm 66 degrees outside but I still going put a blanket over Elijah. Alice can bouncing in as I was putting my sneakers on.

"Hey Bells, Hi Eli" Alice cooed to him, even thought he was sleeping.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said waving at me from the door.

"Can one of you get the nurse so we can get out here" I asked.

"Sure Bella" Jasper said disappearing out the door.

"She's coming" Jasper sated coming in the room, minutes later.

"Thank you" I answer.

Alice has now taken Elijah out the car seat and is bouncing him around. We can all see she has already fallen in love.

"Bella, How you feeling" Nurse Casio asked.

"A little sore but happy to welcome my little one into the world" I say smiling.

"Good. Sign these release papers and you good to go" She says.

I sign what I need to sign and the nurse tells me to stay put for two more minutes while she gets the wheel chair. Jasper takes that as his cue to go bring the car around front. The nurse wheels me out and I have the bag on my lab while Alice is carrying Elijah in his car seat. Once we are settled in the car, off to my house we zoom. Jasper drive achingly slow.

"Jasper you know moving the car more than 20 mph will not interrupt his sleeping" I state rolling my eyes at the giggling Alice in the front seat.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get him there safe" Jasper exclaims.

"When he's 20?" I ask

Jasper sucks his teeth at me and then he drives the speed limit. We finally get home and there are balloons and other decorations on the mailbox. I'm going to pretend that I want all the company that's probably in my house right now. I look over at Eli, he's sleeping still. All the people inside that house want to see him. I unstrap him from the car seat and cradle him to my chest. I have to get my last little hugs in before people swoop in and steal him. You people might think I'm being selfish but I just had him like 36 hour ago. I walk slowly in the house while Jasper installs the piece of the car seat that stays in the car back in my car. Alice has walked ahead of me already. I walk in the house and everyone yells surprise. I wasn't but I put a smile on my face and watch grown people coo at my son. The one person that needs to be here in not and it hurt a little. Really Elijah look like every wrinkly newborn to me, I don't see any defined feature from myself or Edward.

"How are you feeling" Esme asks.

"Tired" I answer and move pass the crowd at the door to my favorite love to seat.

"Can I hold him?" Esme asks.

I silently pass him off to her and lean my chair back. I don't feel entirely hungry but I know I need to eat so I can produce milk for Eli. I head pass the crowd around Esme and into the Kitchen to find something to eat. I see a plastic bowl on the stove. When I open t the most wonderful smell of lasagna hit me. It's still warm but not warm enough. I pop it into the microwave and when it done I dig in. After my tummy is full head down the hall into the bathroom and take a shower. I might as well since someone is watching Eli. I'm all clean and I go into Eli's room and set up his monitors as well as get him a couple diapers since I only have like one left in the bag thanks to my son peeing them all up. When I get back to the living room they are still doing the same thing.

"So how was giving birth" Rose asks standing next to me.

"Painful and happy but mostly happy" I say to her smiling.

"I hope I feel that way" She whispers.

"You will as soon as you see your little girl" I saw patting her hand.

I hear Eli cry and Esme is trying to sooth him. It seem like it working for a little while but the cry only get louder. I get up and walk over to her. She looks like she doesn't want to let him go.

"I'll give him back" I laugh.

She hands him to me and I walk down the hall to his room. Elijah is hungry and I don't want to just pop out my boob in front of everyone. I sit in the rocking chair, unbutton my shirt and position Eli to feel like the nurse showed me. He latched on right away and it's a little painful since he is so aggressive about it. The pain only lasts for a little while and soon he calms down a little and did not puling so hard. I let him feed one that side for about 10 minutes and then I put him on the other breast. He fussed a little while I switch. When he's done eating, he just looks around. I change his diaper while I'm in there. So much for bring some to the living room. I head back into the room where there are guests are once I fix my clothing. Emmett is now here.

"Alright the little guy has arrived!" Emmett booms.

"Emmett" More than one person yells.

"Sorry" He whispers.

He comes over to me with his arms cradle and I have to admit I'm a little hesitant to put my tiny baby in the bear of a man's arms. He nudges me with a smile on his face. I slowly pass Eli to him and go back to my chair. Emmett come and sits on the couch closest to me.

"Hey I'm new at this, you can't just leave me cold turkey" he grumbles.

Eli starts to fuss a little and swarms around in Emmett's arms.

"What do I do Bella" He asks worriedly.

"Rock him gently" I answer. I show him how I cradle Eli.

Eli calms down and snuggles into Emmett's chest. It was so cute that I had to take a picture as well as everyone else in the room. Eli pretty much got passed around and then Esme rounded everyone put and told them it was time to let me spend quiet time with Eli. I was relieved when they left not because I wasn't grateful they care about Eli but because I was so sleepy. I wipe Eli down again and put him in some pj's, and then I set him in his bassinet even though he was still awake. He's been held enough today. He didn't even fuss much once I laid him down; he just stuck his hand in his mouth and looked around. I'm glad Esme found this old bassinet so I don't have to keep getting up and walking down the hall to feel him. Once his eyes started closing I felt like it was best I do the same. I slept until Eli woke me up either to feed or get a diaper change. I could say I was lucky because he only woke up three time compared to the screaming he did in the nursery at the hospital.

Around 9am, I heard the buzzer ringing. I ran to the door, because I didn't want it to wake Eli. It was Esme, Rose and Alice. I buzzed them in and sat back on the couch. Alice burst through the door.

"Where's my nephew?"

"He's sleeping Alice. Don't wake him please" I answered.

"Aww, he's no fun at this age" Alice pouted, plopping down on the couch.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Bella?" Esme suggested. "We just wanted to see if you needed anything since we were going food shopping"

"If you could get me some fresh fruit and veggies that would be great" I said yawning. "I did the meat shopping before I had him so I still have plenty"

"Okay dear. Back to bed with you. We'll let ourselves out" She said, pushing me toward my room.

I checked in Eli's bassinet to see him sleeping soundly on his side. I collapsed on the bed and vaguely remembered Esme pulling the cover up over me before going back to sleep. I was woken by Eli whimpering. I got out of the bed and scooped him up. Checking his diapers, I saw that this child had had a shit explosion. It was coming out of his diaper onto his onesie.

"Oh my God Eli!" I laughed. "You're smelly".

I stripped off his clothes and his diaper. Both went into the garbage. I put his tub on the kitchen table and laid him in it. Taking some wipes I cleaned the poo off letting the water run until it got warm, then I wet the rag and soaped it up. I cleaned my stinky baby. As I was finishing Alice, Esme and Rose came walking in.

"Holly Crap! What is that smell?" Alice screamed, scaring Eli.

"Mary Alice" I scolded, picking up Eli trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Eli" she cooed.

His cries became whimpering and I knew he was hungry but I had to dress him first.

"Grab his Passy for me please?" I said to no one particular while I was putting his diaper on.

Rose came back and put the Passy in his mouth. He started sucking really hard and then spat it out. I hurriedly put his onesie on so that I could feed him.

"What does he want?" Rose asked, looking scared.

"Milk " I answered. "Excuse me" I walked toward my room.

Grabbing his light blanket and unbuttonning my shirt, I unstrapped my nursing bra. I positioned him and he latched on right away. I covered his face and my boob and headed back to the living room.

Rose was sitting on the couch looking angry.

"What's the matter Rosie?" I cooed at her.

"They treat me like I'm going to fall apart" she said glaring at me.

"Maybe they treat you like that because they care about the safety of your little one" I smiled at her.

"It's a girl" She whispered.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Mostly because Emmett is sure he only creates boys. I don't want to hurt his feelings." She rolled her eyes.

"He'll get over it as soon as he sees her" I smiled.

"Have you heard from Edward?" she grimaced, nodding toward Eli.

"it's okay Rosie. No I haven't, it takes 3/5 business days for the results. Do you mind me flashing you, I have to switch sides?" I asked smiling.

"Oh I get to see a show" she squealed and faced me with her hands under her chin. "Come on, show me what you got"

I rolled my eyes and switched breasts. Eli started a full blown cry while I was switching. Rose looked so sad to see him cry. He was so impatient when it came to eating. Alice walked in as I was moving him.

"Whoa! I could have gone my whole life not seeing that" She giggled.

"Well get used to it because this is what Eli eats" I said rolling my eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Rose.

"A little at first. Sometimes it hurts a little when Eli thinks he's starving to death" I said dramatically while Alice and Rose laughed at me.

I felt Eli's sucking getting lighter. Lifting the blanket, I took a little and peek at him. His eyes were closed but he was still sucking lightly. I slid my breast out and put his Passy in, handing him to Rose so I could fix my clothes.

"He's big for a 2 day old" Rose said, looking at him.

"My vagina knows" I grumbled.

They laughed at me of course.

"So how you holding up?" Esme asked, coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands.

"I was doing great until the poo explosion a little while ago" I laughed.

"Oh, how I don't miss those" Esme laughed. "How did he do last night?"

"So much better than when he was in the hospital" I sighed.

"Maybe he just wanted to be next to you" she said.

"I guess he did since the only place he would sleep was on my chest" I giggled. "It was precious" I cooed rubbing his cheek.

"Rose, can you lay him down in the bassinet by my bed? I'm trying to get him used to not sleeping on someone." I asked.

"Sure. Even though I want to cuddle him forever" She said before getting up.

"You'll have your own baby soon" I teased her and she glared at me.

Alice, Rose and Esme hung out with me some more. The company was great to have but, I think Esme noticed me getting tired so she ushered them out.

Eli and I spent time alone mostly. I started getting him on a schedule. He went down to waking up two times a night because I was keeping him up more in the day. He was now a week and 3 days old. He had a doctor's appointment the next day for a check-up. Esme came over every day to make sure I ate, since most of my time was spent taking care of Eli. I'd gotten the hang of doing more things. Now she came over every other day just to spend time with Eli and give me a little break to myself. Today I was going shopping for myself since I had Eli. I was leaving him home with Esme. Yesterday she helped me use the breast pump and I got milk ready for her to use while I went to the grocery store and then out to lunch with Rose and Alice. I trusted Esme with Eli but I still didn't want to be without him.

"Bella, He'll be fine. I'll answer every time you call promise" She said from the door of the nursery.

Eli was sleeping in his crib mostly because he didn't need to be in my room and I wanted him to get used to it. During the day I would lay him in the crib while he napped and at night he slept in the bassinet so he could be close when he needed feeding. I sighed deep and walked out of the nursery and grabbed my bag off the couch. I kissed Esme's cheek and walked out of the apartment. I got in my car and drove to the little diner Alice and Rose wanted to meet at. They were already there. As I sat down my phone rang and I started to panic. When I looked at my phone it was a text message from Esme. I opened it to see a picture of Eli smirking in his sleep and the caption "dreaming of mommy". Smiling, I texted Esme back "Thank you" with a winking face.

"Who has you smiling like that?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Your mother"

Rose raised her eyebrows at me.

"She knew I didn't really want to leave Eli so she sent me a picture of him" I said smiling.

"Aww that's nice. Lemme see?" Alice said snatching my phone from the table.

Her own phone vibrated seconds later.

"I sent it to myself. My Nephew is too cute" Alice said smiling.

"Good Luck when you have the baby Rose. The evil auntie will be bothering you." I said, winking at her.

Rose having a girl was going to make Alice SUPER happy because now she has someone to dress. Alice grumbled that there was a no big variety to dress Eli in, so he was safe from the fashionista, for now anyway. I argued that Eli had enough clothes to last for a while and he didn't need anymore. The lunch was nice and it felt good to be in the company of adults.

Once we were finished, I headed to the grocery store. I picked up the things I needed and hightailed it home. When I got there I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was Carlisle in my favorite chair, leaning back with Eli on his chest. They were both asleep. I took a picture and sent it to Alice and Rose. As I went into the kitchen to put the groceries away I saw Esme cooking and I just moved around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Once we were finished, I headed to the grocery store. I picked up the things I needed and hightailed it home. When I got there I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was Carlisle in my favorite chair, leaning back with Eli on his chest. They were both asleep. I took a picture and sent it to Alice and Rose. As I went into the kitchen to put the groceries away I saw Esme cooking and I just moved around her.  
"Did he take the bottle OK?" I asked.  
"He only took half of it. I don't think he liked it too much" she giggled.  
"Yea because he prefers soft breast instead" I said sticking my tongue out at her.  
The buzzer went off. I looked at Esme to see if she'd invited someone and she shrugged her shoulders. I went to the buzzer and asked who it was. Grabbing my keys, I put them in my pocket and told Esme I'd be right back. When I got downstairs, I walked out of the building.  
"Why are you here now?" I asked not even greeting him.  
"Bells, I just needed to get away" he answered looking down at his feet.  
"And you couldn't answer your phone to say that? Instead you thought it would be better to ignore me?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered.  
"Yea, me too" I turned around.  
"Bella, How is the baby? What did you have?" he asked.  
"Fine and it's a boy" I answered.  
"Can you forgive me Bella?" He asked pulling me to him.  
"Not until you explain, then I'll think about it" I said pushing him away.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not important" he answered looking away.  
"Really Jacob? You really believe that the reason you disappeared into thin air is not important?" I said raising my voice.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Well when you figure it out, you let me know" I said and walked back into the building.  
I went back upstairs to my son. I was sure he'd be raising hell by now. As I got closer to my apartment, I could hear him crying. When I opened the door Carlisle was pacing the floor trying to calm him down. I walked to him with my arms out. He passed me Eli and his cries decreased in volume but they were still there. I walked into his room and unbuttoned my shirt and unstrapped my bra. I positioned him and he immediately latched on. His little hands curled around my shirt. His cries had stopped but his face was still scrunched up and red. I leant down and rubbed his nose to mine and took in his baby smell. Eli and my private time were interrupted by shuffling and voices.  
"Bella" Esme said walking into Eli's room and closing the door.  
"Yes?" I looked at the worry lines in her face.  
"Please don't be upset but I didn't think to ask who rang the buzzer. Edward is in the living room" she said looking panicked.  
"I'm not mad Esme. I knew he would come sooner or later" I sighed. "Is it wrong to not want to share him yet?" I asked  
"No baby, it perfectly normal to be a little selfish with him. He just got here" She said patting my hand. "You want me to keep him out of here until you finish?"  
"Please" I answered.  
About 20 minutes later I finished feeding Eli and I put him in his crib. When I opened the door I heard hushed arguing. I closed Eli's door because I didn't know if the arguing was going to stay hushed.  
"You got the results?" I said looking at Edward.  
"Yes" He said showing me an envelope.  
"You didn't even open it?" I said rolling my eyes and walking away from him.  
Esme had cooked and I was hungry so I join her and an agitated Carlisle at the table. A couple minutes later Edward entered the kitchen. Esme silently got up, kissed his cheek and made his plate. He sat with us and you could feel the tension in the air. A mix between a whine and a grunt came through the monitor Esme went to get up and I stopped her.  
"Get him Edward" I said looking him in the eye.  
I knew the cry from Eli. He wasn't even fully awake just moving, stretching in his sleep.  
"Why?" Edward asked.  
"Just do it dammit" Carlisle grumbled.  
"Fine" Edward got up.  
We could hear him enter the room and move around. We were all finished with our meals and he still hadn't come back to the kitchen. I went to check and he was standing above the crib staring at Eli.  
"He'll be up soon" I said.  
He jumped.  
"Sorry" I whispered.  
"It's okay. He beautiful" he stated.  
"Thanks. Take off his hat" I said.  
"Wow he doesn't have much hair but it's a nice mix" he said putting the little hat back on.  
"Here" I said handing him the envelope.  
"Can you open it?" he asked, I saw him holding on to the side of the crib tight.  
"Okay but you're reading it" I said and he slightly nodded.  
I sliced open the envelope, unfolding the page and passed it to him. As he read the paper my heart ached for him as the tears ran down his face. He crumpled the paper up and put it in his pocket.  
"I'm sorry" he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry"  
The only thing I could think to do was rub his back. When he got himself together he picked Eli up and cradled him to his chest. He sat in the rocking chair across the room. You could see him whispering to Eli. I slid out of the room and let them have their alone time. Esme and Carlisle had left. Esme being the dear she is cleaned the kitchen. I headed to my room and relaxed on my bed. Maybe I was more tired than I'd thought because the next thing I knew I'd woken up to Edward holding a screaming Eli.  
"Sorry to wake you, I think he's hungry and I didn't see any milk" He said looking worried.  
"No it's okay. I didn't pump" I said sitting up against the head board and then holding my arms out for him.  
Edward handed him to me and went to leave.  
"Really Edward, you've seen my breast before" I chuckled.  
"I was trying not to be rude" He said standing by the door.  
I patted the side of the bed.  
"Yea okay, I've learned not to be modest. Eli has to eat" I said rubbing Eli's fingers.  
"Eli? That's not one of the names we picked" Edward stated.  
"I named him Elijah Alaric Brycen Swan. The nurse said you can file to change it if you want to"  
"Did she tell you how?" he asked.  
"Yea the paperwork is with his birth certificate, I'll show you later" I told him.  
"Can I bring lizzy to see him tomorrow? She's been dying to see him but I told her she would have to wait for you to get settled" he explained.  
"You can see him anytime you want. We'll figure out something when I go back to work" I told him.  
"Okay. I'm still sorry though. I should have believed you"  
"I really don't want to talk about it. I want to forget that you were a jerk to me. All I need from you is to be a father to our son. We'll talk about everything before making decisions about Elijah's life and wellbeing." I sais while switching breasts.  
"Okay. You want me to leave you guys alone now?" he asked.  
"You aren't bothering me. If you want to stay and hang out with Eli some more, that's cool I was going to try out his swing today." I said.  
"Is it put together?"  
"Not unless your dad read my mind and put it together earlier" I said laughing walked out of the room with Eli still eating.  
Edward was right behind me and I showed him the closet I dedicated to Eli's contraptions. While Edward put it together I finished feeding Eli and washed him up. I managed to put a new diaper on him without getting any pee on me. The swing was ready and I slid him in it. He seemed to enjoy it and was just looking around the room.  
"Turn the swing part off. I want him to stay awake for a little while so he doesn't keep me up all night" I said to Edward, who was engulfed with fussing with Eli.  
"How is he at night?" he asked.  
"He's okay, usually wakes up to feed and then again because he needs his diaper changed" I informed him.  
"Ok. You let me know if you need help at night." He said  
"I will. He's a really good boy. We were blessed"  
"Yea. He doesn't look like anyone yet though" Edward laughed.  
"He's a week old, give the kid a break" I laughed. "Expected him to come out looking just like you or me?"  
"Well Yea" He said shrugging.  
I shook my head at him and hung the Velcro mobile on the swing for Eli to look at. Edward spent the rest of the day fussing over Eli. They were so cute! I was just happy that my baby had his daddy and they were bonding. I was very proud to say that Elijah stayed awake for a whole two hours. Edward and I put him to bed at 10pm, then I gave Edward the paper work he asked for. He left with a promise to see Eli the next day. I went to sleep happy.  
Eli woke me up at 1am for food, then again at 5am for food and a diaper change. When he woke up at 10am, I was moving around the house cleaning and had already ate breakfast. I texted Edward and let him know that Eli had a doctor's appointment in his building that day.I let him know I was sorry I didn't remember to tell him last night. He said it was cool to let him know when I got there. I fed him and dressed him. I put him in his car seat and carried it to the elevator. Strapping the car seat into the car was easier than I thought. The drive to the doctor was quiet, Eli mostly slept. While waiting in the doctor's office, I got my first experience with changing my child in a public bathroom. I texted Edward that I was there and waited with Eli in my arms, he didn't like sitting in the car seat.  
Edward came in and scooped him up. We waited for about half an hour before we were called. Eli got a clean bill of health and since his umbilical cord had fallen off he could get baths now, I'd guessed that already, I just wanted to make sure with the doctor. Edward showed Eli off at his office and then Eli and I headed home. When we got there we both took a nap and woke up tp my phone ringing.  
"Hello" I answered.  
"Hey Bella, Lizzy and I are outside" It was Edward.  
"Okay" I said getting up to buzz them in.  
They got upstairs and I told him to have at him. Eli needed to be awake more during the day anyway. After they went into the room I put the laundry bags in the laundry cart I headed to the elevator. I rode it down to the basement floor and I put four loads of clothes in. My colored clothes, my whites, Eli's whites and Eli's coloreds.  
Elijah was now a month and three weeks. He was defiantly awake more during the day which meant I got more sleep at night. Edward and Lizzy had become permanent fixtures in my home. I didn't mind really, when they're here I have someone to talk to. Lizzy tolerated Eli for a little while but then she became a little bored. I usually asked her to help me cook for us because she liked that. I also loved getting to spend some time with her. Though I was looking forward to Eli getting to an age where he can express himself, I didn't want him to grow up too fast. Edward was here every day usually after work to spend time with Eli. His excuse was that he didnn't want to miss anything. He usually left after we put Eli to bed at 8pm. Eli had come to love bath time but clothes he hated. Unfortunately since he didnn't have all of his shots, I didn't really want to take him anywhere that I didn't need too.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long, school finals, graduation and work made it hecktic to update.

Eli had just turned three months . We'd left my office, after talking to my boss, and were waiting Edward and Lizzy to get here. Edward and I planned to take Eli and Lizzy to the park today because it was nice out. When Edward pulled up Eli and I were already standing outside the building. I attached Eli's car seat to the thingy in the car and got in the front seat.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hey, Hi Lizzy" I said wiggling my fingers at her.

"Hi Bella" she waved back.

The ride to the park was filled with Lizzy singing to the radio. Once we found a bench, Lizzy went off to play. I took Eli out of the car seat and fetched the blanket I'd packed in his baby bag, over to the grass. I let him do tummy time while he watched all the little kids play. We were close enough to watch Lizzy in the playground but far enough away so that Eli didn't get trampled by the little kids. Eli had taken his noon nap so he was wide awake and taking in the colors and things. I took him off his belly and slid him under his baby gym. It was nice being somewhere other than the house. I was going to miss being home with Eli but I needed to be away from the house before I went crazy. I decided I'd talk to Esme first to see if she wanted to watch Eli before I started looking at daycares.

"Hey what you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked, plopping down out of breath.

"Giving your Mom first dibs to watch Eli while I work before I start looking at daycares" I said scrunching up my face.

"My mother would love that" He laughed and his eyes lit up.

The same emerald green eyes my son now shared with him. Eli still had the brown hair with the red highlights too, but it was wild like his dads. He had my nose and eye shape, but he had Edward lips, eye color and chin.

"That's not the only thing you thinking about" Edward states.

"About going back to work" I answer.

"You're not ready" He states

"I feel like he just got here" I confess.

"He did but if you want to stay home longer go ahead" Was his bright answer.

"My maternity leave is up. If I don't work I lose my job and my income" I reply back aggressively.

"I can take care of you and Eli for a little" He says looking at me with those big green eyes.

"Eli, yes but me I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself" I say starting pack Eli's stuff.

"So you won't even consider it? You obviously don't want to leave Eli just yet" He asks putting his hand on my arm to stop me from moving.

"No I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my bills. I do not want to leave him just yet but I will have to suck it up. I can spend time with him when I get home" I say pulling my arm out of his grip.

"Isabella you are the mother of my child, I don't see the big deal with you staying home with him for a little while longer. I could afford it" He growls at me.

"How the hell are you going to pay for my apartment, car note, insurance, phone bill and pay for yours too?" I ask looking at him like he's crazy. "I'm not moving in with you" I say shaking my head already knowing what he's thinking.

"Would it really be that bad" he asks looking hurt.

"I'm flattered that would offer that but no thank you" I respond.

Eli's things are packed and I grab him up and walk toward the slide on the playground. I climb up the play set passed the little kids playing and sit at the top of this slide. I situate Eli on my lap and slide down. He has a shocked reaction while we whiz down the slide. Lizzy must have seen us go down because she comes running toward me.

"Bella, I want to go down the slide with Eli" she yells.

I show her how to sit at the top and place Eli in her arms. I show her how to hold him. I snap a picture and then I wait at the bottom of the slide as they come down.

"Come on Lizzy, we are leaving" I say as she gets off the slide.

She grabs my hand and we walk off toward Edward.

"Ready to go" He asks

Lizzy replies and I just walked toward where Edward parked the car. The ride home was quiet and when we pulled up in front of my building Edward stopped me from getting out.

"I'm going to take Lizzy home and get her ready for bed" He explains. "I'll be back in time to help you get Eli ready for bed" he adds as I exit the car and open the back door to get Eli out.

I walk in the building with my son and his diaper bag without even looking back. Once I get into the apartment I pull Eli's playpen into the kitchen. I settle him in it and run to the bathroom to relieve myself. After that I pull something out quick to make for dinner. I decide to fry a couple pieces of chicken and make some broccoli and cheese rice. I eat my food and then clean the kitchen. Eli was not having lying in the playpen anymore so I put him in his swing and turn the music on. I decide to catch up on my show Grey's Anatomy since I wasn't doing anything else. About 9:30 I started getting Eli's clothes ready for a bath. I brought his little tub to the kitchen and everything thing else I would need. Next was laying out his clothes. I went to his draw and got him a sleeper, a diaper off his changing table, the powder, and the lotion. The door buzzer went off and I knew it was none other than Edward at this time of night. I unlocked the door and kept undressing Eli on the couch. I was surprised to see Jacob standing there nervously.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I needed to talk to you" he said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Now is not a good time. I'm getting my son ready for bed. Do you know what time it is" I ask getting defensive.

"I only need a minute" he yells startling Eli and myself.

The buzzer goes off again and he gives me the 'who is that look'. I slowly walk toward him with Eli in my arms and hit the buzzer. Edward comes through the door two minutes later and we're just standing there. You could tell by first look neither of them wanted to see each other

"Jacob you need to go" I say walking to stand beside Edward.

"Not until I tell you what I came to say" he says stumbling toward us.

Edward stepped in front of us and held Jacob at arm's length.

"Get off me" Jacob growls struggling but the fact that he's a little more than tipsy makes him stumble more.

"That's not going to happen man. You can't even stand straight and you're walking toward Bella. She has my son in her hands. You can hurt them both" Edward says trying to talk some sense into him.

"Should have been my baby" Jacob says backing up.

Edward looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Jacob where are you staying while you in Seattle" I ask in a calm voice.

"I live here" he chuckles while stumbling to sit on the couch.

"Where do you live" I ask

"Waverly, 210. Why you want to come over? You got to leave the brat here with stupid though." He says smiling

"Of course I want to come over. What apartment is it?" I ask smiling

Edward's face is starting to turn red.

"3B" Jacob answers tiredly

I walk out the room and call a cab pulling Edward into the room with me.

"Make sure he gets in a cab home please" I ask.

He doesn't say anything and walks away the room. He grabs Jacob off the couch by his arm and drags him out the apartment. He comes back 10 minutes later to us. Eli is cranky and hungry.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was you ringing the bell. I had everything ready to give Eli a bath. I unlocked the door so you could come right in. I didn't know it was him" I rattled off.

"Okay" he said and took Eli out my arms. He set the water and filled Eli's tub and then started the normal bath time routine. When he was finished. I snatched Eli up.

"I cooked foods in the oven" I said over my shoulder as I walked toward Eli's room. I put a pamper on him, lotion him up and then put his sleeper on. I sat in the rocking chair and started nursing him. I forced him to stay awake so his belly would be full. Edward came in the room as I was laying Eli in his crib. I kissed his head and rubbed his back before turning on the monitors. I walked past Edward and headed toward my room to shower. When I got out Edward was sitting on my bed.

"I want you moved to a more secured building" he growled pulling me to him.

"This building is secure" I said "Like I told you I assumed it was you. I didn't know he was coming. I would never invite someone over this late" I say starting to get angry.

"I get that but I still want you in building with 24 hour security" he yelled.

"Lower you voice. Eli is in the other room. I don't think it's that serious. Lizzy and Jess don't live in a 24 hour secure building" I state walking off to get dressed.

"I've never walked in on Jess's drunken male friend in the living room" he said punching the bed.

"And you never will again. I will make sure I ask who is at the door before I let people in" I said walking out my room.

I was exhausted and I really wanted him to leave so I can sleep. Edward had other ideas. He pulls me to him and put me up against the wall.

What do you think? Reply, Reply Reply!


	17. Chapter 17

I was exhausted and I really wanted him to leave so I can sleep. Edward had other ideas. He pulls me to him again and puts me up against the wall.

"I'll never be able to live with myself if something happened to either one of you" he whispered in my ear.

My traitor hoo-hah came to life with him being so close.

"We'll be fine Edward. I'll never let anything happen to our son" I said rubbing his back trying to comfort him into letting me go.

"It not just about him, it's about you too" he growls

"Okay okay" I keep repeating while rubbing his back.

He sticks his face in my neck like he use to do and breathes deep. Sending tingles right to my hoo-hah.

"Please let me stay with you guys tonight. I know I won't be able to sleep if I leave you guys" he says.

"Okay. Only for tonight though" I answer.

"Okay" he says but doesn't move.

"Edward you have to put me down" I say chuckling.

"Mmm" he mumbles into my neck and then slides me down his body.

I swear he's evil. I head over to the lining closet to get some sheets. I make up the couch and tell myself I need to get a pull out couch. Edward walks off into Eli's room. I head into mine after I make sure the doors are locked. I get under the covers and fall asleep to Edward humming over the monitor. When I wake up that next morning it 6 and Eli hasn't cried yet. That's strange. I walk out my room, down the hall and into Eli's room to find him sleep on his father's chest. Edward is going to have the serious crick in his neck.

"Edward get up" I say gently rubbing his face.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks around the room.

"Ah" He grunts rubbing his neck.

"Should have slept on the couch" I giggle. "What time you got to work?" I ask.

"9" He answers.

"Sleep on the couch this time" I say taking Eli out his arms.

He fusses a little and moves his face around by my boob. Once Edward gets out the rocking chair I sit and feed Eli. The kid eats with one eye open like he's watching his back.

"You're such a lazy boy" I coo at him.

He gives me a smirk and I laugh. Once he's done eating I check his diaper and then I head out the room. Edward is sitting on the couch still rubbing his neck.

"Come here let me help you" I say sitting down in the love seat and pointing for him to sit in between my legs. "Take off your shirt" I demand and he does.

I rub the tense muscles in his shoulder until they are no long bunched up.

"Come on you can sleep for another 2 hour before you have to go get ready for work" I say tugging his hand as he gets off the floor.

"Will you wake me up" he asks.

"Yup" I say walking back to my room.

I set the alarm for 8 and dose off. I know around 9 Eli will be up for the day until about 1 when he takes his nap. When the alarm goes off I wake Edward up and he fixes the couch up and leaves for work promising he will see us later on tonight. I spend the rest of the day making sure the house was clean and looking for fun new activates for my and Eli to do while I'm still home. I needed to head out to the grocery store so I got Eli dressed and we headed out. Funny thing is while we were shopping we ran into Esme.

"Oh it's my big boy" she cooed taking off him shoulder straps from the car seat.

I just giggled at her. She acts like she doesn't see him every weekend at their Sunday family dinner.

"You just the person I wanted to see" I say to Esme while looking in the freezers.

"Really" she question looking worried.

"Yes, I know you just started your retirement but I'll be going back to work soon and I wanted to give you first dibs on watching Eli" I say smirking at how her face goes from worried to excited.

"I would love too" she squeals.

"Good. I would feel way more comfortable for Eli to be with family rather than strangers" I sigh dramatically.

She giggles at me.

"Why haven't you been coming to family dinner young lady" she asks in her stern mom voice.

"Because its family time and it give me a chance to drive and see Charlie without a fussy baby even though his face drops every time Eli is not with me" I smile sadly.

"Your family too Bella. Charlie and Sue are our family too and they are always welcome to join us on Sunday" She quips.

"Your right Esme" I answer smiling.

"You hang out with my smart mouth son way too much" She says giggling.

Esme basically walks through the stop with me while I get what I need and then we head to the register together. Once we're checked out and head to the car Esme kissed us both good byes. Seeing Esme makes me miss my dad I plan to call him when I get home. I head upstairs to get the cart and then back down to the car to get the groceries. I put the groceries in the cart and the car seat on top of the cart and head upstairs. Two more trips later all the groceries are in the kitchen and 20 minutes after that they are put away. I take Eli out of his car seat and lay him in his crib so he can sleep peacefully. I turn on the monitors and head to my favorite love seat to call my dad.

"Hello" Seth voice comes through the phone."Well if it isn't my big sister" he laughs.

"Hey big head, where's dad?" I ask.

"Hogging the TV as usual" Seth laughs and I could hear dad mumbling something in the background.

"Hey Bells" Dad says coming on the line.

"Hi daddy" I smile into the phone.

"How's everything little lady" He asks.

"Everything is fine dad. Your friend Jacob showed up at my house drunk last night and scared the hell out of me and Eli" I inform him.

"Urg! That boy hasn't been right since he came back from Seattle after your baby shower. Wanna tell me what happened?" He says all police like.

"Nothing Dad, which I know of anyway. He dropped me off the next morning so he could get his stuff and then he stopped answering his phone and coming on the weekend. He came to the house about a week after Eli was born and tried to act like it was okay for him to disappear without any word. I told him not to come back unless he can tell when the hell drove him away" I say getting angry all over again.

"Wow I'll talk to him about. How my grandson?" he asks and I can tell he's smiling.

"He's great. Getting so big so quickly" I say loving that my daddy like to hear about him.

"Hey sue and I was thinking of moving that way. I'm retiring soon and I'm only still here because I have to train the new chief Sam. I'd say another month or so. We'd really like to be close so we could see Eli grow. Seth in college out there anyway nothing is really in Forks anymore for me" He rants.

"That would be great dad! I'd love for you guys to be closer that way you can see Eli more. I don't know if I can take anymore sad expressions when I don't turn up on Sunday without him." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"Yea well tell Edward to stop hogging him" He says and I just know he's fake pouting and that mustache is twitching.

"Dad" I start to say before I'm cut off.

"Yeah yeah, Saturday night is the only night he takes him" He grumbles.

"Well since you want to be grumpy about it I will tell Esme that you declined you invitation to Sunday dinner for the rest of forever." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"No" he yelled. "That women will never let me live it down" He sighs.

By now I'm laughing really hard trying not to fall out of my chair.

"Not funny Isabella, She scares me" He grumbles. "Where is my grandson while you're torturing me" He asks.

"He's taking his afternoon nap. He should be up in a little while" I answer.

"Alright I got to go Bells. I'll be having that talk with Jacob and Sue and I will see you Sunday" he says grumbling the last part.

"You know you love her cooking" I tease.

"Yea yea yea" He says. "Love u kiddo"

"Love u too Daddy" I reply and then hang up.

Eli sleep for about another 20 minutes and then he up and ready to play. I feed him first and then we do tummy time in the living room while we watch Dora on the TV. Eli like all the colors. I set Eli in his Cuddle U to finish watching Dora while I pull something out for me to eat for dinner. Once I'm done with that task I put Eli in his Jumperoo. I sit and watch his try and focus on getting the toys. It seems his mind is ready to get it but his hands are not. He gets frustrated with it and starts whining. I pay him no mind because I'm not holding him. My phone lights up.

**Is it okay if I come over after work-E**

Then I get another one after that.

**Play date? - R**

I reply back to both yes. Rose is just getting use to staying home with a newborn. She's really good with Jocelyn. We get to see a whole new soft side to Rose and Emmett. We all laughed at Emmett came to tell Rose had a girl. He was sad but fell in love with her as soon he seen her. It didn't take long for Rose to get here and she looked exhausted.

"You need some sleep Rosie" I said rubbing her back.

Jocelyn was asleep in Eli's playpen.

"I know that girl is always fussing" She whines.

"You sleep when she sleeps" I say pushing her toward the room.

Jocelyn sleep for about 45 minutes after Rose lays down and she wakes up screaming which scares Eli and makes him cry. I put Eli's pacifier in his mouth which calms him down a little bit. I scoop up them both and take them to Eli's room. I put Eli in his crib with his toy and Jocelyn on the changing table. I change her diaper and then I sit in the rocking chair and talk to her.

"Hey little girl. Why are you crying" I coo

She is almost a month old. Rose didn't really do well with breast feeding so Jocelyn take formula. I get her bottle made and warmed up and then feed the little monster. She drowns the whole bottle and then she seems to calm down some. I set her in the bassinet that I kept for when she's over here. I didn't want to hold and spoil her. She whines for a little while but quiets down when I turn on the mobile over the bassinet. I hear Eli grunting so I check his diaper. Yup my child her taking a crap, at least now it's solid mostly. Once I'm sure he's done I change his diaper, pull the bassinet and carry Eli to the living room. I put Eli back in his Jumperoo and relax watching TV. Two children to take of is hard. The buzzer goes off two episodes into Teen Wolf and I ask who. Person say Edward and it sound like him so I buzz him up. I keep the door locked though. When I hear the knock I look through the peep hole to see Edward so I let him in.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the delay in the chapter being put up. I've been working like a dog. Enjoy!**_

She is almost a month old. Rose didn't really do well with breast feeding so Jocelyn take formula. I get her bottle made, warmed up and then feed the little monster. She drowns the whole bottle and then she seems to calm down some. I set her in the bassinet that I kept for when she's over here. I didn't want to hold and spoil her. She whines for a little while but quiets down when I turn on the mobile over the bassinet. I hear Eli grunting so I check his diaper. Yup my child her taking a crap, at least now it's solid mostly. Once I'm sure he's done I change his diaper, pull the bassinet and carry Eli to the living room. I put Eli back in his Jumperoo and relax watching TV. Two children to take of is hard. The buzzer goes off two episodes into Teen Wolf and I ask who. Person says Edward and it sound like him so I buzz him up. I keep the door locked though. When I hear the knock I look through the peep hole to see Edward so I let him in.

"We inherited another kid" He said looking at me smirking.

"Nope, Rose came over to hang but she was exhausted so I made her take a nap" I explained. "Mind watching them while I cook. That doesn't mean holding them Edward" I scold walking out the living room.

"I just want to cuddle my son real quick" he whines.

I ignore him and cook my tilapia and white rice with veggies. Once my food is done I send Edward in the room to wake his sister. When Rose emerges from the room she looks a whole lot better than when she went in.

"Rested" I ask smiling.

"Best sleep in like forever" she says kissing my cheek. "Thank you" she says.

"Welcome" I reply.

"Hey" Edward whines. "I helped"

"You watched then while I cooked. Jocelyn was sleep and Eli was playing. You did nothing" I say sticking my tongue at him. "Rose you might want to check your phone" I add.

She runs out the room.

"Where the diaper bag" She yells.

I walk to her.

"Stop yelling, Jocelyn is sleeping. It's in Eli's room on the changing table" I say.

Rose flies out the house without saying bye. Em must be pissed. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies and tending to Eli. Edward gave him a bath, I dressed him in his sleep wear and we both tucked him in to his crib like usual. Edward left after that and I went to bed.

The next two weeks were with the same things basically except for the last two Sundays dinner has been at the Cullen's residence. My dad and Sue drove down Saturday evening to spend some time with Eli before Edward picked him for the night. Today is the morning of my first day back to work. I'm a little nervous leaving Eli all day but I trust Esme. She insisted on watching Eli at my apartment because it would be easier for me. She lives on the other side of town and driving all the way over there to drive back to my job is a little much. Eli is in his Jumperoo watching me run around getting ready. I hear the buzzer, I check who it is and then I let my son's grandmother upstairs. When she knocks on the door I let her in with Eli in hand.

"Hi Eli" she gushes.

He responds with a smile and some drool. She takes him out my hand as usual. I slip on my shoes and grab my purse. I'm ready to go but not ready all at the same time. Esme must have noticed my distress because she hands me Eli and I hold him to my chest. I snuggle him to my chest and he coos and slobs on me. I pass his back to Esme kissing her cheek in the process and walk out the door without looking back. Once I get in my car I take a deep breath and shed a tear or two. Work was the same as usual, crying babies, swarming children, and exhausted parents. 5pm hit and I clocked out and power walked to my car. When I got home, Edward car was in the parking lot. I walk through the door and Edward automatically hands my Eli. I sigh in relief and hand him back to his father to go change my clothes.

"Told you so" Edward says.

I give him a "don't fuck with my face" and then close my room door to change. Whatever Esme and Edward were talking about while I was changing has Edwards face flushed and Esme is humming. Weird! Esme leaves soon after I get to the kitchen and she gives me a report of how Eli did today. I start cooking.

"Edward are you eating with me?" I ask.

"Yea" He replies coming into the kitchen.

"Eli" I question.

"Jumperoo" He answers.

I finished cooking and then we eat. Edward makes me talk about how I felt today leaving Eli for 8 hours. At 9:30pm Edward and I start our night routine as usual. The only thing different now is that he kissed my forehead when he left.

Two more weeks later we are in a solid routine during the week for working. Eli is in bed at 10 and he self sooths to sleep. The only thing he has is his pacifier and we don't go in the room unless he break out into a full blown cry. Eli is doing very well with self-soothing. Now that he's 3 months we want him to learn the difference between day and night. If someone comes in the room when we put him down to sleep at night he will think it's time to play so we try not to. You would think as the mother I would be the one answering to Eli's every cry/whine but no Edward is the sucker. Dad and Sue have found an apartment two blocks over from me. They move in tomorrow. The new chief Sam got the hang of things pretty fast and Dad told him he could always call if he needs help. I don't know if Dad is so happy about not working but at least now he has more time to fish and with Eli. Edward volunteered to help them move tomorrow and Dad told him he had to agree to be nice to Jacob. You should have seen the look on his face. We still haven't found out what caused Jacob's surprise visit and he hasn't called or came around since. I assume it's because Dad had a talk with him.

Right now I'm listening to my son grunt a little over the monitor. He's not even awake all the way; he's most likely making a poopy so he will be awake soon. He doesn't like it on his skin. As a predicted about 20 minutes later Eli is in a full blown cry and I get up to go get him cleaned. Once his diaper is changed, I get him a bottle, burp him and lay him back down to sleep. My night was not eventful after that so I slept until my alarm goes off. When it does I quickly turn it off before it wakes Eli. I take the little monitor in the shower with me and get a hot shower. Esme is going to watch Eli while we move the stuff in. I get dressed and move into Eli's room to get him ready. He had a bath last night so I pulled out his clothes and try to get him dressed without waking him. I know when he does wake up, he's going to want to eat not get dressed. I manage to get his clothes on, baby bag packed and into the kitchen before he started fussing. I let him fuss while I warm up his bottle. I feed him and then we headed out the door to go to grandma's house. The ride to Esme's was uneventful because Eli spent most of his time looking at his colorful toys. I dropped Eli off and then set off to my dad's house to help Sue clean a little before Dad got here with the moving truck. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward showed up about 20 minutes after I got there and we had to wait another 10 before Dad and Jacob pulled up. Like I thought, the guys gave Sue and I the easy stuff to move while they lugged the heavy things in. Sue and I spent most of our time unpacking the boxes they brought in. By the time they were finished we unpacked the bathrooms and the kitchen. We stopped to make the guys some sandwiches. After we have eaten, they move the last bit of furniture and Dad offers them a cold beer. I decline and head out to the grocery store because I need to restock the fridge. Dad walk with me outsideon the way to the car to find out why I haven't spoken to my mom. He complains that she didn't know anything about her grandson. I agree to give her a call to get Charlie off my back. Edward is going to pick Eli up from his mom's since tonight is his night with Eli. I go to grocery store, get the things I need and then head home to put it up. I kill time by cleaning the house and doing some laundry for Eli and myself. After I did everything on my list of things to do, I lay on my bed. It feels funny now being in the house and Eli not being here. I decide to give my mom a call and I attempt to talk it out with her. She loves to play the victim. As usual she was stubborn but we made some progress. We agreed we'd take it one step at a time. I called Edward to ask about Eli. Talking to my mom made me want to be with my baby. Something my mother never really seemed to want to do. Once I got old enough to do things for myself I became the parent. Edward assured me that Eli was fine and that he and Lizzy were sleeping soundly. I found it hard to sleep but eventually I dozed off.

The next month went great; I got back into the swing of work. As hard as it was to leave Eli it got a little easier every day to walk out the door telling myself that every parent went to work and left their child with a babysitter. Edward was taking Eli every other weekend and I got free time to myself which Alice liked to make sure I used wisely. Alice made sure Rose and I see more than just our children and work. Being a mom was hard work and you can start to lose yourself doing it. Today was a Saturday night and Edward has Eli so I had the Joy of falling asleep reading a book only to be woken up by a frantic Edward.

"What the matter" I asked frightened.

"Mom says Dad's being rushed to the hospital. Can you watch the kids" He asks.

"Of course" I answer in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Ok I'll be there in 10" he says before hanging up.

20 minutes later the buzzer goes off and after asking who it is I let Edward in and take Eli from him at the door. He lays Lizzy down in my bed and then kissing me on the head.

"I'll call you when I know more" He say before running out the door.

I didn't hear from him until the next morning but when I didn he sounded a whole lot better than last night.

"How he doing" I ask worried.

"He's recovering, mom is with him now" He says.

"What happened" I ask.

"He broke his hip. I'm on my way" He says.

"No. Go home, take a shower and then come. They will be fine. Lizzy is not even up yet" I command.

"Who you talking to like that" he says playfully.

"You, Edward. You must be tired if you want you should get some sleep too" I laughed and said.

"No I'll go home, freshen up and then I'll be over there" he says and then hangs up on me.

Rude- B

He sent me back a smiley face. I finish feeding Eli and then we watch TV until Lizzy wakes up. I make her some cereal because I really wasn't in the mood to cook. Edward comes in soon after Lizzy wakes up and he looks exhausted. He doesn't want sleep so he ends up playing tea party with Lizzy, mostly just spending time with his children. Around 1pm, after lunch I put Eli down for a nap and send Lizzy off to my bed to nap as well. She complains that she's not tired but after 30 minutes she's out like a light. Edward finished watching the dishes and I force him to sit down and relax on the couch. He complains until I pull him down and lose my footing because he made me use force. We land on the couch with me under him. We right ourselves but I know my body awakens at the feel of a male body on me. Oh! It's been more than a year since I had sex. WOW! That's a long time. Edward lays his head on my lap and I find something on TV I want to watch and I start playing with his hair. Soon he is sleep as well. Sadly I start dosing off too until my phone rings. I quickly answer it before it wakes anyone. It's Alice crying. I thought it was because of Carlisle but shockingly it's because she thinks she's pregnant and according to her it's not a good time. She cries that her clothing line is just taking off; Jasper is just getting settled in the new law firm that he hasn't even worked at for a year, they are not married, not even engaged, and they don't live in her dream house yet. To that my reply was…

"Where do you think my life was? At least you're in a relationship" I snap because she is being way to dramatic for someone you isn't sure if she is pregnant.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" She cries some more.

"No worries. Alice please calm down you don't even know for sure yet right? "I asked. "Plus if you keep screaming you're going to wake you brother and how am I going to explain that "I asked again

"No" she sniffles. "My brother" she yells after.

"Yes. He brought the kids over last night because of your dad's accident. He tried to take them home but when he came in he looked so exhausted so I made him stay. The kids just went down for a nap and he did too." I explained. Are you at the store" I questioned.

"Yes" she answered weakly.

"Okay, I'll be there in 20" I said and then hang up the phone.

I bring the baby monitor into the living room and put it on the table. I get dressed quietly and head to the kitchen to I can write note for Edward. I finish the note and put it under the baby monitor so that he will see it. I race out the door and to a pharmacy so I could pick Alice up some pregnancy test. Then I race from there to her store.

"Don't let anyone disturb us" I tell Alice's cashier as I run pass her.

After closing and locking the door, I take the test out of the black bag I was carrying and shove then into her lap.

"Go!" I rush. "read the directions" I say to the close bathroom door.

She doesn't reply but soon she comes out and we start the timer. I figured I could get her mind off of it by talking about what her next project it. She shows me the new kid's line she can up with. I wouldn't mind seeing Eli in some of designs for her boy line. The timer goes off and you can see the light leave her eyes and her skin pale.

"It's now or never missy" I say.

"You look" She demands.

"You sure" I ask.

"Yea, please Bella" She screams.

I look at the stick and smile.

"Congrats" I start to say before she starts sobbing.

Is Alice Pregnant?! What do you think of how Edward and Bella are doing in life so far?!


End file.
